World of Machina
by Storm Arashi
Summary: The world of Cars isn't all that it appears. The machines rule the land yes, but what brought these machines to life? And where are the humans? We're still here...We still live...But this world..It's not Earth anymore...It's not ours... This is the world of Machina now.
1. Prologue

There was a time before all of this...

A time before all that was on television was living Planes and Cars...Heck all before Television there was still a time...A time before things took a strange, strange turn.

There was a time where humans were still the ones who controlled the machines...But then...Something changed. Old records suggest either a curse, or some sort of alchemy...But after that...Everything changed. Humans were slowly forced into the shadows.

Machinery took over the land...The world changed a hundred years ago...We humans still exist, but we live in quiet...In places where we won't be seen so easily...Some of these...Creatures, that we live in hiding of aren't so tolerant like some. There are still something's...Authors still write, but their works are only distributed to the humans...The machines don't want anything to do with us...Same goes for if someone makes an animation or something rarely do they want anything to do with it.

Or at least not with most of us. Anything that's flesh and blood seems to be ignored for the most part...Animals are still around...They kind of followed us into hiding...The records say it's been called the Great Migration...There's been giant jungles the machines don't even dare try to enter that's become eco-systems for these animals. Some pack animals like wolves followed us humans in this strange migration and began to live side by side. No longer were we predator and prey, nor hunter and hunted.

There is still food animals, we were careful to at least keep those around but anything else...It just seemed to find it's way. There were still a few area's in this world that the machines haven't completely taken over. The sea...No one really knows...If sharks and things are around they've gone as deep as they could.

It would make sense to hide like we have...Our world isn't ours anymore.


	2. Chapter 1: Meet Andy

That day started as any other could.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Or rather it started the way any other in my area could. I was out in the fields with my dog trying to hide from my mother to get out of doing chores...When one of THEM came after us.

It was something originally designed to help with harvesting wheat...But now it was instead a predator. "RUN! RUN! RUN!" I hollered at my dog, as we dove and weaved through the wheat trying to get away from it.

This thing had been showing up every day for two months, one of these days we were gonna get it, my dad always said. We were gonna get it. Unfortunately he said this a lot regarding a LOT...So I didn't believe it much.

My dog barked as we made it to the end of the rows bursting out continuing to run. "GET OUT OF THE WAY! IT'S BACK!" I yelled as the other people around me started to get ready. Running into their homes, grabbing weapons.

This time it was not getting away.

It too burst out of the wheat with a growl locking it's eyes on me and my companion. I gulped.

"RUN BOY RUN!"

I whistled as my dog barked. "Hey ugly!" I taunted it, feeling a bit brave for once...If this was the day...We would be able to get rid of it.

It snorted headlights on, angered as it charged. We took off running taking side street's, main streets.

My heart was pounding, my lungs burning from all the exercise. My dog was keeping up but just barely. I tugged on the line that kept him tethered to me. "Come on we can do this!" I panted in between each word, sweat stung my eyes.

But the heat of the engine I could feel just behind us was even more of a motivator.

I heard the sound of a rifle going off, felt it woosh past me and my dog….And shatter the headlight of the harvester. It swerved into an empty lot as I collapsed to my knees exhausted panting hard. My dog joined me. "It's okay Theo...It's okay…" I murmured running a hand through the hunting dog's short fur.

"Are you NUTS!?" One of my neighbor's shouted as more gunshots sounded off...And the sound of an engine dying.

"Well we got it didn't we?" I shot back wiping the sweat off my whined beside me.

He rolled his eyes. "Your gonna get yourself killed one day Andrew…"

"It's Andy!" I growled getting up. "At least I'm not revenge bent like that crazy in his house."

"No but you're hard headed enough to be."

"Oh shove off Filipe!" I rolled my eyes as I scooped up Theo with a bit of difficulty intending to carry him home.

Passing Filipe I glanced into the lot and shook my head. Already dismantling the once living harvester for it's parts. Sick yes but we had to take what we could...Besides seemed to keep other machines away if they saw a stripped vehicle on the outskirts. Showed our little town meant business.

_Course none of us got the nuts to go after one of those living Machines..._

It wasn't the fact that we couldn't physically do it, we could easily do it but...It was the fact that they were so human like...So alive, that it felt...Wrong.

Besides, it would be OUR village to take the primal route and go after one only to wind up with some higher ups out there to decide to just eliminate us all...And no one wanted to die. The harvesters, tractors and other 'working' vehicles were more like cows and bulls so it wasn't that bad. If we could kill a chicken cook it and eat it then we could at least kill and strip down one of those.

But there was a line and no one wanted to cross it.

I came to my house kicking the door open as the cool air inside hit me. I set Theo down in front of his water dish as he lapped up the cold liquid. Shutting the door I flopped on the couch.

It was quiet, the fan above me spinning lazily, but we had an air conditioner blasting so it felt good at least.

But something was missing.

"Olivia?" I called for my little sister, she was supposed to be here..

After a moment my little sister came into the room. She was a little thing, only seven years old, had curly brown hair that framed her face in ringlets and wore a plain sky blue T-shirt with a pair of jeans on and boots. She grinned and ran over to me. "ANDY!" She cheered hugging me. "I thought that mean old thingy got you!"

I shrugged ruffling her hair. "Nearly did til old man Jones shot it in the headlight!" I smirked.

She shuddered plopping down on the floor, as Theo walked over to her and plopped down beside her head in her lap. "Hi Theo…" She pet his head as he gave her hand a lick.

I closed my eyes, Olivia was so innocent...She didn't understand why our world was like this, she just accepted it.

She didn't find it irritating or boring to find cars and planes and all sorts of things on the television in our living room. She thought it was utterly fascinating. It kind of worried our mom some days especially since she was just like Dad..

Our Dad was fascinated by the machines too, he was always trying to figure out just what made them live.

_Dad….Have you figured it out yet?_ I thought with a sigh folding my arms behind my head. "Olivia...Do me a favor and DON'T turn on that TV…"

"Why?"

"I don't wanna see 'em on TV."

"Your mean. Mom said we gotta be equal." Just to mess with me like she always did Olivia turned on the TV.

I sighed putting a pillow over my head listening to adverts for yet ANOTHER race this year.

"Come on this is cool brother! Look it's Lightning McQueen!"

"I don't care!"

"But come on…" She pulled on the pillow as I pulled back. "Give it!" She whined.

"No!" I growled until we heard something that made us both stop short.

"The big race will travel through previously unknown territory, are you nervous? There's supposedly still humans living there."

"Humans don't scare me, they're barely even seen!"

A map appeared covering the two cars conversing pointing out where the race was coordinated.

"Oh no…" I breathed feeling worried.

"Oh cool!" Olivia squealed not getting why this was bad.

The race was going to go through our town...OUR town!

_They might tear down the crops to make way...No no no...This can't happen…_

_If they destroy our crops…_

"The race won't take place for six months, the track is still being constructed."

_If that map is right...It'll go right through the field...And Grandad's farm…_

This wasn't bad now…

IT WAS WORSE!


	3. Chapter 2: Enter the Duster

I had taken to pacing, playing back the map's location in my mind, it had been awhile since the commercial had played, only because I had BEGGED Olivia to please turn it off.

Our crops were how we got a lot of things. Feed for our cattle, horses, we grew vegetables. Heck our wheat crop just BARELY survived this year, and it was JUST starting to do well albeit despite the harvester attacks.

And if they tore all that down and paved it down...How were we gonna make bread!? How were we gonna feed our livestock!?

"Andy?" Olivia asked sounding a little scared now.

"Livvy…" I sighed looking into her big blue eyes and feeling like a jerk. "I'm not gonna let 'em tear our town apart…" Kneeling to her level I pulled her into a hug rubbing circles on her back. She curled up against me laying her head over my heart. "I need you to be a brave girl and stay here okay?"

"Why?" She asked looking up at me tilting her head to the side curls falling into her face. "Bleh." She blew them out of her eyes.

I chuckled a little. "Cause I'm gonna go take one of the horses and go stop this…"

"I'm goin' too!" She gave a pout as she used the Puppy dog face.

"No way-"

"Please?"

"Nuh-uh."

"Come on!"

This went on for awhile until finally I sighed. If something happened to her mom and dad would kill me. But if I had someone with me, well...Maybe there'd be some mercy if they saw that it was affecting a little kid like her too.

"Fine…But we go by my rules okay? We'll go by horseback and make the rest of the plans tomorrow okay? You'll go out with me to the fields and we'll plan then."

I couldn't believe the words coming out of my mouth, I was really going to take my little sister on a possibly dangerous trip and maybe have to go across the country to try to protect our town.

"Okay." She nodded.

Little did I know that fate had something else in mind.

-

The next day we were getting ready to go, having packed up backpacks the previous night and went out to the fields. I wasn't sure how we would get ahold of a horse or two from the stable without anyone noticing us.

"What if we just wait til nighttime?" Olivia asked but she wasn't looking at me she was focusing on the sky.

"Ugh then it'll be hard to navigate." I laid back closing my eyes. Ugh the air smells like fuel… "...You smell that?"

"E'yep...You see that?" My sister asked me as I opened an eye following to where she was pointing. A plane flying over head.

_Great...Just great._ "Probably scopin' out the best way for the rest of 'em to tear down our field." I muttered.

"No...It's...Coming closer…"

"If it lands in our backyard I'll be ticked." I closed my eyes assuming it was just making a turn.

We heard the engine roaring overhead...As it faded. "...ANDY!" Olivia pulled my arm hard as it caught my attention.

"What!?" I got up and looked to where she was.

_...You have to be kidding me._

The plane had landed not far away. We kept quiet curiosity getting the better of us, making our way through the rows.

Peering out we could both see better of what we were looking at.

It was a smallish plane, with orange and white coloring. There were black stripes and a D-7 on the tail wing along with some black design. I gulped. "Olivia…" I whispered. "Be careful-"

I looked away for a second only to realize she wasn't with me anymore.

_GOD DANGIT!_

I watched in a mix of shock and worry as she went up to the plane. She was so tiny compared to it, she was quiet though until she got up next to it.

"HI!" She chirped startling it a little as it rolled around to look at her.

"Oh...Hello there." Alright so it was a guy.

"Hiya...I'm Olivia! What's your name?" I couldn't believe it. My little sister was talking to a machine!

"Dusty...Dusty Crophopper." He rolled closer to her looking her over and smiled. "Aw...Your so little..Cute."

My sister giggled smiling brightly. "Heee….Thank you. Your awesome!"

"Well..I wouldn't say that.." He grinned a bit sheepishly.

"I think you are…" She turned to where I was and waved for me to come out. "ANDY! You can stop hiding!"

"I WASN'T HIDING!" I protested feeling my face flush a little. "I was...Observing."

She rolled her eyes at me. "Ahuh…"

_What cheek!_

-Olivia-

Andy's face was getting all red, either he was getting mad or embarrassed. I shrugged and turned back to Dusty. "What brings ya all the way out here?" I asked tilting my head to the side a little. I was curious, he seemed nice but planes and cars and stuff don't come to these parts unless they got to. And even then they usually leave without so much as a thank you.

Dusty grinned sheepishly. "I'm outta fuel...I was flying back home to Propwash Junction but didn't see the harm in flying over but I had to land."

"Oh...Sorry about that...Hey maybe we could help!" I grinned looking to my brother. "Right Andy?"

"Well.." He dusted himself off trying to look like he didn't really care..But he did. I know my big brother, he wouldn't want someone to be sad. "I'm sure we can…"

"Really? That'd be great."

"Yeah...Just..Glad you weren't scoping our crops out…" Andy looked over frowning.

Dusty looked confused for a moment before he frowned too. "The big race…"

"Yeah...They're gonna tear right through our crops…We..We're really gonna be in trouble if our crops are destroyed...We need those to eat.." Andy sighed and sat down on the ground.

I pouted. "Bro…"

Dusty hummed for a moment in thought. "Well...What do humans eat? I'm not too familiar with you guys."

"Basic food groups, protein, which is meat, eggs, fish, dairy, also eggs, milk, cheese. Grains, like wheat, oats...Fruits and vegetables...Corn, green beans, we got animals too we gotta feed like our dogs, cats, horses...Livestock too like the cattle and the pigs." Andy shrugged looking up.

"Oh and pie!" I grinned.

"...Yeah pie's good but we don't NEED it to survive Livvy." Andy chuckled shaking his head.

I pouted. "But-but how can someone live without pie!?"

"We've been doing it pretty easily since the last time."

-Andy-

"We've been doing it pretty easily since the last time." I shook my head at my sister. She was so cute, but could be so silly sometime.

Dusty hummed in thought before grinning. "I think I can help you guys out with that.."

My jaw dropped a little, as Olivia's eyes got wide. "Y-you can?!" I got to my feet quickly.

"Yep!" He looked a little prideful. "Taking care of crops was what I was built for, I'm a Cropduster. I could bring food to you guys, and help take care of the crops." He replied with a smile.

I couldn't believe it. _Our luck..Is turning around!? ...Wait...A MACHINE!? Wants to help US...The humans!? THE SQUISHIES!?_ Before I could contemplate this I heard a little squeal and saw my sister leap up onto Dusty's wing hugging him as best as she could. "O-Olivia! It's not nice to tackle people!" I yelped.

Dusty chuckled. "It's okay...She's fine."

Olivia smiled innocently giving the plane a nuzzle. "Yay! Thank you Dusty, thank you!"

Dusty grinned. "Your welcome...I like helping, so it's no problem. I just need fuel so I can fly."

I got up and dusted off my jeans. "I'll be back soon then..Olivia keep Theo from deciding to mark his territory if he shows up." I smirked before heading off.

I just barely heard the: "Wait WHAT!?" From Dusty as Olivia giggled.

_Life...Is getting better_… I thought as I retrieved a gas can and discreetly filled it up before realizing a plane probably needed more and filled up another until it was nearly spilling out of the nozzle.

When I got back, I swear my heart almost melted...And leapt out of my chest.

Olivia was talking with Dusty, her little hand on his"head" a smile on her face. He was answering questions she had including ones about racing.

"Are you a racer?"

"Well..Aspiring racer..."

"What races?" She tilted her head to the side as I started giving him the gas.

He grinned sheepishly. "Well..I've been in one...The Wings around the Globe Rally. I won..But not without a lot of help. Other races are harder."

I cocked an eyebrow. A small guy like him going up against huge racing class planes? _Well...If I can outrun a harvester...Frequently…_ I in slight paranoia looked over to the rows to make sure nothing was moving back there.

Olivia smiled. "I bet you'd be great. Your really nice!"

"Aw shucks...I try…Just how I was raised." He chuckled a little.

"Hey a good racer oughta have good manners…" I couldn't help it, had to put my two cents in. "And I'd say your a shoe in...And you're all filled up."

Olivia hopped off his wing as I stepped back. He tested out his engine and nodded to me. "Thanks, this is perfect."

"Hey your doing us a huge favor."

"Yeah he wanted us to go on some crazy trip all way across country! For CROPS!"

I felt myself go a little red. "O-Olivia!"

She grinned. "You were."

"He was just doing his job." Dusty said to her as she folded her arms behind her back.

I grinned. "See!? He agrees with me!"

"Fine! You win! Boys…" But she laughed.

"Alright...Andy right?"

"Yep..Andy Hayes." I nodded.

"Where to first?"

_I get the feeling...This is the start of something great…_


	4. Chapter 3: It's worse

A few months had passed of Dusty helping us out. He'd come by every morning with food, and fertilizer for our own crops. He didn't mind dusting them, as long as someone was willing to hose him down after.

I didn't know what he and my sister were talking about. After mucking out horse stalls since I was six, I was immune to a lot of things scent wise. Vitaminamulch didn't smell as bad as horse manure, which we usually recycled into fertilizer for the crops.

"The smell is the first thing to go Andy." Dusty had said to me the first time I said I couldn't smell anything wrong with it.

"You grow up with getting treats in exchange for basically being a poop scoop and you'll be immune to everything else."

Needless to say when the discussions got 'gross' Olivia practically ran for the rows or for home. It was actually kind of nice having a friend who was just glad to be there. He was curious about us and we were curious about him and what life as a machine was like.

But the person who really had taken to him was my little sister and he had taken a liking to her too. She loved being with him and he was good to her. Let her sit on his wing and talk or even play some games with her. Dusty was careful though with her, made sure to remind her to be careful around certain parts because of how hot they could get. She was careful though.

I wasn't jealous..Just glad someone cared enough about my sister to let her hang out with him and be basically herself.

But alas things couldn't just stay that way...The new simple lifestyle we had gotten used to.

Dusty helped with ensuring we won't starve if something happens to our crops and was helping take care of them for now...But my family and I were still taking precautions with my grandfather's farm. Putting up barricades, starting a new pasture opposite of where it might go through.

But...It just wasn't enough.

I woke up one morning to hearing a weird loud noise. Our house was closest to the fields so I went down with my mother and what we saw...It startled and horrified us.

"Oh my god…" Mom murmured bringing a hand to her mouth.

I was stunned.

Our crops...What we had spent all year working on, all of us, were ruined...Instead a racing checkpoint and path was in it's place.

I felt sick to my stomach, we had harvested as much as we could but it looked like we were going to be relying on Dusty more than ever unless we got our own private gardens set up...And that could take months. Plants me and the neighborhood kids nurtured from seedlings and had grown back year after year..Gone.

Our wheat field, my personal pride and joy decimated.

It was all...Gone.

For the first time in a long time...I felt scared.

Just...What was going to happen now?

"Andy...Go up to the farm and warn your grandfather. Now!"

I nodded and took off running, I swear I hadn't run like this since the last harvester attack. Having Dusty around his presence was more intimidating to the local 'creatures' then welcoming.

But now I was running as fast as I had that day, as if something was out to get me.

I guess in a way something was.

"GRANDPA! GRANDMA"! I yelled rounding a corner nearly slipping on a puddle as I sprinted up the old stone path.

There it was...The same ranch house, painted white with the black shutters...The same pasture...Still barricaded. And my grandmother I could see her shadow from the window in the kitchen. Grandpa was outside polishing a rifle when I went up to him. "You...You gotta be ready grandpa…" I panted slumping down beside him.

"Andrew…" I inwardly sighed, everyone knew I hated being called Andrew including him but he did it anyway. "I am 78 years old..Do you know what that means?"

"What?" I asked, this one was new.

"It means...I almost wound up on one of them boats inward bound for Germany during the second world war they had...I was young enough to see those fancy Corsair jets and you know what I realized that day?" He asked looking very serious.

"What?"

"Human kind are scared pathetic creatures, I saw them tear down the crops today, well they can try to take this farm but this territory is human...And I don't mind proving it...See the sign?" He gestured to something painted messily on a stake by the side of the path.

I squinted and grimaced.

**_"ALL TRESPASSERS HUMAN OR MACHINE WILL BE SHOT ON SIGHT."_**

"Gramps...Do you want them to decide us squishies aren't worth it? Cause we're gonna be relying on a 'machine' if we wanna eat and feed our livestock."

"Andrew..I am unafraid of whatever they throw at me. Tell your mother she doesn't have to worry about me neither does my fool son...Tell me...Has he attempted to dissect your plane friend?" He asked before aiming skyward and lowering it. It was thankfully empty.

I felt myself sweat a little. My dad was not the crazy researcher people had labeled him with a long time ago. He himself said he wasn't going to kill one of them just to figure out how they lived. That was barbaric he had said. He just wanted to find answers on his own.

Can't say I blame him...There's a lot about the machines we don't know. All we know here at least is that Dusty Crophopper can be trusted and treated as a friend not a source of irritance or a threat.

At least...I thought all of us agreed on that…

There was a time not long after that day with Grandpa when….Dusty just vanished.

We didn't know where he was, heck we even radioed in Propwash Junction but there was no sign of him.

I was worried both for him as our friend as well as worried for how we were gonna handle things.

It typically was a thing for families to can their vegetables and stuff, make preserves with what we can but that'll only last so long.

But nothing was as bad as Olivia running to the end of the road hoping to spot her friend and looking heartbroken.

"Andy...What if he's hurt?" She asked as I picked her up one of those many mornings. She looped her arms around my neck loosely to hold on while I carried her.

"I'm sure he's fine...What if he decided to go AWOL just for the sake of an important race? It is his dream." I said quietly as to not gain attention. Walking through the town now was getting awkward since 'we' technically brought the 'free' food delivery and now we were getting dirty looks.

"Bah! Who needs 'em?" My grandpa had huffed and pointed (in a rather rude gesture I will add) at the garden Grandma had tended to herself for years. "I got plenty of food. If we have to...We'll have a huge pig roast."

We had to pry his gun out of his hand, he was not exactly happy we were relying on a plane but he knew the line.

He knew not to cross it.

Still, I was starting to get worried. Not only did no Dusty mean no help, it also meant no protection from the wild vehicles.

Our crops may be gone but harvesters are too dumb to realize there's nothing worth chasing us around for.

_Please Dusty….Come back safe…_


	5. Chapter 4: A big change

-Dusty-

It was dark, it was cold...And the unknown was terrifying.

I had been dusting crops for the humans for awhile now and it was nice to see them happy. I know others don't see them as beings to be respected but they were no different than us. I saw no reason to be cruel to them.

They were so nice..

Or at least...The humans I knew were.

How I wound up in this place...This dark cold place was another story entirely…

**They** were another story entirely.

_I was resting, just content to have a break after a morning of dusting crops and getting rinsed off. The kids had left not long after helping me get cleaned up. Olivia hadn't wanted to go but Andy managed to pry her off my wing since it was lunch time for them._

"_Go on, listen to your big brother we can play after." I had told her, Olivia was for such a small girl very kind and loyal, she seemed to like nothing better than just being with her friends._

"_Okay…" She pouted but leaned up and hugged me one last time. I gave her a gentle nuzzle as she giggled. "Bye bye!"_

"_Bye.." I closed my eyes listening to their retreating footsteps, I was like that for awhile just drifting._

_Until __**they**_ _came. One moment I was borderline falling asleep, the next thing I knew I was being lifted off of the ground!_

_My eyes snapped open as I struggled hearing a loud 'clank' as two large magnets were stuck to me keeping me suspended._

_I looked around feeling panic starting to set in trying to take off but the magnets were too strong. There were humans. But they weren't any of the ones I had seen, since starting my work here._

_They were all dressed in dark clothes, some of them had guns, and...Tools. _

"_You sure love humans don't you?" One had asked me with a sneer eyes covered by dark glasses._

"_S-so what if I do?" I couldn't help the way my voice shook. It was terrifying, if they wanted to kill me, dismantle me and sell my parts or...Or I don't know._

"_Well...Since you love 'em so much...Why not be one?" _

_I didn't want to know what that threat entailed. I struggled. "ANDY! OLIVIA!" I screamed for my friends._

"_Oh quit your whining." The one who had spoken moved the joystick on something as the magnets carried me over to a large travel container. I swallowed hard. "You'll see them again...Maybe."_

"_If they recognized you."_

_Everyone laughed as they dropped me in and before I could get out they sealed the lid._

_It was dark...And cold…_

I still don't know what they have planned for me. I don't want to know what "You might as well be one." meant. I just want to go home. To Propwash, to Dottie, to Chug, to Skipper and Sparky..To Ishani...

I sighed lowering myself as much as I could. "Home…" I murmured. _Am I ever going home again?_

There were footsteps, people talking. I gulped wincing as the light hit me when the container was finally opened. "Get out."

I hesitated, feeling myself start to tremble. They were all around me and had guns. "Now...Be a good machine...Or face the consequences."

I didn't have a choice, I was brought into this strange room, a lab within a hanger where more humans were…

And this strange machine that was almost as big as Skipper. I gulped feeling myself trembling, as all eyes seemed to turn to me.

"Aww...Is the widdle plane scared?" One mocked as everyone laughed.

"He should be."

"W-what do you want with me..?" I asked swallowing hard, looking around me.

One of them a man in a white coat smirked. "You machines own the land...Believe we humans are nothing, just worthy of taking our land, pushing us away."

_What!? Is...Is that what they think I believe!?_ "NO!" I shouted. "I don't think that way!"

"Liar...You know you do...Hook him up." The white coat gestured to the others as they approached me, I was still being aimed at and couldn't run..

Honestly...There was no place to 'run' to.. They connected me to this machine, I looked at it terrified.

Were they going to kill me? Short me out and strip me down for parts?

"Please...Let me go…" I pleaded.

"You love humans so much...You might as well be one."

Another gesture as someone flicked a switch, the machine began to hum...Sparks started to fly from it.

Then everything hurt. "AUUUUGH!" It hurt like I was being burned alive, like my metal was being stripped off, like..Like I was melting.

_Please no…_

They were laughing, they were enjoying this.

_Stop it…!_

I screamed again, as the charge going through me halted. Next thing I knew I was on the ground.

"Perfect.." One sneered.

"The experiment worked perfectly."

_Ex...Experiment?_ I looked down at where I was, seeing instead of wheels hands keeping me propped upright.

_Hands…?_ I looked at them raising one and moving the hand. It was mine.

It was mine.

"What...Did you do to me?" I breathed feeling horrified. If this is what I thought it was..._Oh no...NO! NO! NO! _ I could never fly again.

_But..I want to!_

"Welcome to the human race."

That confirmed it..I was human. I don't know how they did it but they did it.

"Huh clothing as well..Easier than just dumping a man in the nude in the woods." One snickered as I grimaced. I was still sore and afraid of what was going to happen next.

"Get him out of here...See how he survives being treated like we have for years now."

With that, they dragged me from the room and took me somewhere. I passed out during the way.

There was a dog barking.

"Ngh…?" My eyes slowly opened looking around myself. I was in a field somewhere behind a large house.

There were other sounds too, besides the dog's barking. "THEO! SHUT UP ALREADY!" A boy's voice shouted.

I knew that voice. "A-ANDY!?" I called trying to get to my feet. I could barely keep upright winding up falling right back over. "Oof!"

Andy soon ran up. "Dust-" He slowed immediately when he saw me eyes wide.

"Help...Please…"

"O-Oh goodness.."

-Andy-

I couldn't believe it. This guy laying in the field...He sounded just like Dusty. His clothes looked like Dusty's paintjob too.

But.. Dusty was a plane! This guy was just like us. But he needed help. I went over and helped him up as he leaned on me. "Easy now…"

"Sorry…" He murmured. I shook my head.

"Don't be." I got him over to a tree stump as I took a step back.

Looking him over I couldn't really believe what I was seeing. He had dark skin, like he had been working in the fields for awhile, red hair that was kind of messy, his clothing...It matched up perfectly.

And his eyes...They were the same eyes.

"Dusty...Is...Is that really you?" I asked in disbelief. How does a CROPDUSTER turn into a PERSON!?

"It's me...Andy...I..I've been through a lot…" He said looking down. He was shaking a little. I sighed and went over to him putting an arm around his shoulders.

"Wanna talk about it?" I asked.

He told me everything, how he had been captured after we had went off to eat, how he had been locked up in the dark for about as long as he's been missing for and lastly...What he believes changed him.

I winced at that part, I don't even want to imagine how much that had to have hurt. "And now...I'm stuck like this…By...Any chance do you got a mirror? I'm just really curious.." Dusty explained looking embarrassed to even ask. Poor guy.

"Yeah hold up a sec." I went over to the rubbish bin behind my grandparents house finding a piece of a cracked mirror my grandma had broken and tossed. It was just the right size. "Careful." I said when I got back over to him handing it over. "It's sharp."

Dusty nodded his thanks looking at himself grimacing feeling the tip of his nose.

I can only imagine what he's thinking.

-Dusty-

_My propeller…_ I thought miserably feeling my nose and looking at myself closely. It was strange...I was used to looking in a mirror and seeing myself. A plane.

And now I was a human. A ground bound human.

_I..I'll never fly again…_ I put down the mirror and put my head in my hands.

"Dusty…?"

"It's not fair...IT'S NOT FAIR!" I couldn't help it. It was just horrible, here I was trying to help and this was how I was perceived? A monster? A dictator? A liar?

I wasn't any of those. So why did they pick me? I felt strange, like there was something in my throat.

Andy gave me a worried look. "H-hey...It's gonna be okay…" He said quietly. "We're gonna find a way.."

"Y-yeah...Your right…" I hoped. I tried to stand being shaky on my new legs, I wound up leaning on Andy for support.

"Alright...First thing's first...Let's get you walking."

It took a few tries, and a lot of trying to figure out the right balance but I was soon able to walk on my own.

Andy grinned. "Nice job Crophopper."

I chuckled a bit. "Thanks Hayes.." I thought of something as I laughed a bit. "Goodness...Olivia's gonna flip."

He laughed. "Oh gosh she will never stop hugging you now that there's nothing to burn herself on."

I really did miss these two. "Well...Shall we go see her?"

"Yeah...Let's go."

When we got to Andy's place Olivia was reading looking upset about something. Did..She miss me that much?

"Hey Livvy." Her brother said going over to her and tapping her on the head. She looked up and blinked tilting her head to the side when her eyes landed on me.

"Hey there Olivia…" I said kneeling to her level when she went over to me. Olivia was quiet for a moment looking me over. "Recognize my voice?" I looked her in the eyes.

They went wide as it seemed to click. "Dusty?" She asked taking a few more steps closer.

I nodded. "Yeah kiddo."

-N/A-

"Yeah kiddo."

Olivia teared up before throwing her arms around the plane turned human as he gave a surprised look. She sniffled burying her face into his shoulder.

His gaze softened as he brought his arms around her. "Shhh…" Dusty whispered stroking her hair. "Shh...It's okay…"

"I missed you...I was worried you were hurt or sick or...Or…" She just went quiet curling up.

"Oh Olivia…" Dusty was touched that she had cared that much. He glanced up at her brother who looked like he was trying his best to hide any emotions.

_Oh kids…_ After a few minutes Olivia calmed down giving her friend a quick nuzzle. He chuckled ruffling her hair. "Hee...Hey are you gonna live with us now?" She asked innocently.

"Well...If you guys don't mind…" He said honestly. "If it's not too much trouble."

Andy grinned. "Dude...Your not trouble at all. So yes Livvy...Dusty's staying."

She cheered and hugged her friend again.

"Thanks you guys…" Dusty smiled hugging Olivia a little tighter relieved he was finally somewhere safe. Somewhere where he wouldn't be locked up in the dark again.

"Your my best friend…" Olivia said looking up at him.

_Olivia...Your gonna make a grown plane tear up at this rate…_ He thought cradling her in his arms a little sitting with her. "Olivia...Thank you."

She blinked. "For what?"

"For being yourself."

She cuddled close content to stay right where she was. "I don't like seeing the people I love hurt or sad...And I love my mom, my dad, my grandma and grandpa, Andy, Theo...And I love you too!"

Dusty smiled leaning back against the couch. For now...He was somewhere he could call home for awhile.

"Thank you…"

_We'll find a way...One way or another…_


	6. Chapter 5: Arc Two: Maya

-Dusty-

Being human wasn't easy, I didn't think it was when I had met the people I was now staying with..But it was a lot harder then being a plane or a car.

I wished I could fly, I wished I could even dust crops again. But I wasn't a plane anymore.

I stayed with the Hayes, helping out, I may not have been a plane anymore but I was still a hard worker. I wasn't going to take advantage of someone and not earn my keep.

Which was how I was playing guard while the neighborhood boys were trying to knock over the racing check point that was covering up the soil. "Guys...This is REALLY a bad idea!" I hissed looking over my shoulder.

One boy named Alex was hanging onto part of over the arch trying to weigh it down, while Andy and a couple of other boys were trying to take tools to it, hammers, screwdrivers...Pretty sure I saw a chainsaw being whipped out.

I cringed turning away deciding the less I knew the better. I didn't really know much about tools anyway. That was always Dottie's thing.

_Dottie…_ I sighed thinking about her and Chug. We had been best friends since we were young, they were like my family. I missed them.  
"Hey guys come on stop clowning around! We got deliveries coming in soon!" Andy yelled at the other guys as they laughed.

It had been decided after the crops were torn down, that while they were going to try again they were going to be receiving deliveries from other territories for various things.

They still had them come in before all of this but usually only a few times a year.

"You just want to see the shoemaker's daughter!" One boy named Kyle mocked him as the other boys joined in. I turned my head raising an eyebrow.

"You got a crush?"

"I DO NOT!" Andy yelled denying it turning a little red and hit at the check point harder with his hammer leaving a dent in the metal.

_So the big bad farmer has a crush._ I chuckled a bit. "Turning pretty red for it not being a crush."

The other boys laughed.

"SHUT UP!"

"You should've seen him!" Alex grinned dropping down landing in a crouch. "He was stammering like crazy!"

Apparently this was something that happened every so often as the boys all chorused at once:

"Oh me oh my OH MAYA!"

"SHUT UP!" Andy screamed while the others teased him.

"Alright fella's joke's over. He can accept it later." I turned back to the horizon hearing Andy yell that the day he fell in love was the day he became a plane.

_I hope that doesn't happen.._

Something in the distance caught my eye as I saw it was getting closer. Squinting I gulped realizing what it was. A truck...And possibly a pitty crew to make more adjustments to the check point and start at the last one.

"Guys...We got company." I called as the boys started packing up their tools.

"We gotta get goin' then they'll run us over!" Kyle said hopping onto his horse pulling Alex up beside him before they rode off kicking up dust.

"Ugh…" Andy stood up stretching wincing as popping sounds followed. I grimaced oh that had to hurt. "We should go."

"No…" I had an idea, it was risky but it might help. "We should confront 'em head on! I'm a plane they might listen to me-"

"Were a plane...I'm sorry but I don't think they'd take two humans one a 'dumb kid' seriously."

I narrowed my eyes.

"You never know until you try."

"Ugh..You get us killed I am going to strangle you in ghost form." He said rubbing his neck as he took to leaning on the structure watching until the stuck slowed to a stop as several forklifts came out tools at the ready.

I moved to the center of the checkpoint. "Hey you! Get outta here-" They stopped short seeing the boy's handy work.

There was more dents and scratches then the thing should have had...But unfortunately it was still standing. "I'm not leaving." I said keeping my voice even. "You leave."

"Excuse me? One of them got closer, I didn't move back. "You, squishy, leave. We got work to do!"

"Excuse me?" I growled a little. "You tore DOWN our crops! We can't feed our families!"

These guys were real pieces of work. "That's your problem not ours." The forklift shoved me hard into to knock me to the ground.

"Ow..!"

"Hey!" Andy yelled running over to me and helping me up. "You idiots get away from our territory! This is HUMAN territory not MACHINE!"

"Oh who cares? Racing property is racing property."

I would later give Andy props, given that he was dirty from all he was doing that day and therefor looked more of the "wild crazy human" stories other machines exchanged sometimes of feral children.

He stormed over as they moved back a little.

"Alright brat back off!" The one that shoved me tried to shove Andy out of the way.

He ducked, and gave a broad grin…

Before spitting on the forklift's paintjob before taking off running. "AUGH! WHY YOU LITTLE-"

We didn't hear the rest of it, but I'm pretty sure it involved four letter words as we booked it.

"Are you NUTS!?" I yelled once we got out of view.

Andy smirked. "You never know til you try...And seems that guy doesn't like us squishy folk so.." He shrugged. "I remember my grandpa telling me how when faced with the grossness us humans were capable of we were usually left alone...Grandpa wasn't afraid to tell 'em like it was."

I grimaced the mental image of Andy's trigger happy, card carrying Grandpa doing what Andy did. "Bleck...Please promise you would NEVER do that to me."

"Long as you keep being you and nice...Then I won't."

I sighed in relief.

"Thanks."

He grinned clapping me on the shoulder. "Hey not bad for a scrawny little human right?"

We wound up laughing at that.

"Not bad for a lovesick kid."

"Not in love!"

I chuckled. "Ahuh...Sure.."

Little did we know what was happening on the other side of things.

-Maya-

The wind whistled in my ear, the ground thundered under my horse's hooves.  
The feeling of the wind blowing my hair back and the warm sun on my face.

I couldn't imagine a better feeling, a better joy than this.

The day was a perfect one, not too hot, not too cold, and I could ride my horse as much as I wanted. Usually I went with my dad when he went to the other territories but today I was off the hook.

"YEEHAW!" I laughed, urging my horse Star to keep cantering. I wasn't riding around my own territory though.

I had been wanting to ride around Willie's Butte since I was a little kid, that big open space, the big curve in the cliff side. Oh I could only imagine how much fun that would be!

So now I was finding my way to it, perfectly content to mind my own business and practice a bit with my horse. "Good girl!" I praised her as it came into view.

I was seen as a weird one by my neighbors, most of them weren't exactly happy about some of the machines, but then again anyone who's under forty seems to know better than to be bitter about something we can't control.

Well some at least. It was mostly just irritation that tractors tended to go through our crops and get set loose from the nearby Machine town Radiator Springs.

I sighed as Star came to a stop just short of the cliff as a breeze picked up blowing my hair around. It was midday and the skies were a clear bright blue, there wasn't much plant life around this particular area besides cacti and honestly… Most machines seem to hate them.

_They're missing out. Grilled cactus is yummy._ My mouth watered a little thinking about my mom's cooking and decided if I could I'd take some off their wheels and bring it back home. But now...It was time to ride.

Clicking my tongue, my faithful friend broke into a trot. Rising up and down with her, I held on tight feeling the wind blowing my hair back again, my heart racing. This was everything to me, this feeling of freedom. Forgetting for a moment, that the days of horse races were over for the most part. Too much worries going on and no one really knew where they could set it up...But I did, I would do it right here if I could. No automatic starting points, or check points. Just straight on through around here.

But for now I was trotting on through this incredible formation, letting my thoughts fly as free as the wind. I couldn't help it, I started laughing and cheering.

This was going to be my favorite part.

Star had issues sometimes with certain kinds of terrain, she slid and used to panic as a filly but we worked with her until she was able to handle it.

She slid like always but I threw my weight in to the side, as she moved her body sideways gliding as the red dust kicked up around us making a cloud.

As soon as she caught her footing again she was back into a steady trot.

Sure most kids back at home were busy with wheat, and corn and all that good stuff but me?

THIS was what meant the most to me. Nothing else.

_Well….Except maybe that cute boy down South…_ I grinned thinking of him, he was some professor's son, and was always being followed by a dog. Had messy hair and fair skin with green eyes. He was a looker but I don't have time for boys right now.

Making a sound like I was blowing her a kiss Star shifted from trotting to a full on canter.

"WAHOO!" Rising and lowering with her movements, posting as it's called we were one.

_One day there'll be a race of horse folk like me...And we'll win it, even if we're not supposed'ta have the prize cause it wouldn't be polite. We'd still win, one winner who knows how many losers!_

Just the thought made me giddy, a horse race, a true race for all to see. Sure horses can't outrun race cars but horses got their own strength and speed.

They didn't get 'Horse power' from corn!

Pulling on her reins to get her to halt as we came barreling out of the Butte, we rode along until well..

Until something truly bizarre happened. There were Tractors.

Tractors everywhere.

Driving around mooing like crazy. And Cars were chasing them trying to call them back.

"MATER! WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT TRACTOR TIPPING!?"

"WASN'T ME!"

Oh this I had to hear. I climbed down and whispered to Star telling her to stay. Now I know most folk would think a horse isn't that smart. But I raised her and I know her. With a sugar cube and a pet on the nose she'll do anything.

Getting on my hands and knee's I crept closer keeping in the sparse brush. There was a police car, a Tow truck I think, and...OH MY GOSH.

There was a red race car, a red race car with a distinct 95 and a lightning bolt on his doors.

I could've died right there.

_LIGHTNING MCQUEEN!_ I watched all the races despite my folks thinking it was nonsense, I knew the Piston Cup winner when I saw him!

_I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! LIGHTNING! MCQUEEN!_

I think my mouth dropped open because I just...I couldn't believe it. I was cheering the whole way when this car had given up the Piston Cup! THE PISTON CUP! In favor to help Strip Weathers AKA The King make it across the finish line.

"This is so amazing." I whispered...Then gulped realizing a Tractor was blocking my view of McQueen...And heading right for me.

Fast.

"Oh...CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAP!" Silence be damned, I screamed and ran for my horse as it caught up.

They were fast when they wanted to be, this I knew, they had a lot of behavior similar to cattle and if they were anything like what we got at home…

There had to be a bull somewhere. "HEY BACK OFF!" Someone, I think it was McQueen yelled driving after it but I was already climbing on my horse and kicking her into a full gallop.

Because lo and behold, there came a huge Harvester, snarling angry as all heck. "OH GREAT...FRANK!"

And with that...Both I and McQueen were running for it.

_Gottagetaway, gottagetaway!_ There had been a rare time when a harvester effectively caught a human, and when that happened blood flew everywhere and I did NOT want to be that blood!

"This thing's nuts!" McQueen exclaimed slamming a turn one way as I went another.

The Harvester seemed to decide going after me was more fun. Because before I knew it it had me and Star backed up over a cliff side.

A cliff side with cactus. A lot of cactus.

_I may like to eat it but landing on it is pain!_

I had to think fast and I had to make a choice. If no one came to help, I was going to be in a lot of pain and out a horse for awhile. "I love you." I kissed my horse before carefully climbing down then slapping her hard on her flank while feeling bad as she took off.

The harvester didn't even take an interest in her. It just pressed forward as I backed up feeling my footing starting to slip.

There was a loud roaring of an engine and voices...Then before I could register what was happening...The rest of the ground crumbled under me as I went falling.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Right...Onto...Cactus.

_I think I'm going to stop eating cactus forever._ I was seeing stars, everything now hurt like heck.

I could barely register something hooking onto my poncho before I closed my eyes.

I am not a fainter, but having that much searing pain and probably hitting your head hard on something will knock a person out.

And that person…

Was me.


	7. Chapter 6: HEAMIC

There can be a lot said for how much life can suck.

"OW!" And let me tell you..Having to take cactus needles out of yourself while you still felt woozy as heck is no picnic and it really sucks!

I had been awake for awhile, they had brought me to this clinic for Cars as I guess the town doctor looked after me til I woke up.

Unfortunately I still had cactus needles in many places. And because they didn't have hands...I was on my own.

"Your going to shove it further in." Doc said with a sigh.

"I...I know what I'm doing!" I mumbled grimacing, this was an age old method for as long as there was glue...There was a quick and painful way of doing this. Cover the area in glue and when the glue hardens rip it off like a bandage.

Since my clothes had prevented me from getting the worst of it I only had to worry about my neck, my face and my hands..If I had to I would shave my head. I just wished this was over already. Waiting was irritating, and I still had cactus needles stuck in my clothes...And I was likely gonna be walking home. That could result in more irritating pain later.

But beggars can't be choosers..I mean the car I was was with was THEE Hudson Hornet! "So is it really true you won three Piston cups?"

He groaned. "Kid you got covered in cactus and that's all you think about?"

I gave him a serious look. "...Yep."

"Yes I won three Piston Cups."

"In one season?"

"Yes."

"...Are you Lightning McQueen's father?" I couldn't help it, this I had been curious about since seeing the Piston cup when he had appeared as McQueen's crew chief.

His eyes got wide. "...Do you humans really think we're that tasteless!?"

"Well I didn't say tasteless."

"...I think it's time you got that glue off."

Well this was going to be a long day. I sighed grimacing before doing the deed.

RIIIIIIIIP!

"OW!"

A very, very long day.

-?-

We work until we've found progress, then we work to ensure the progress continues. The changes we must make.

I'm at my wit's end, I couldn't take it anymore. I needed answers, I had to have answers. They promised answers.

I helped them as their plan was unveiled to me.

Change this world, make it what it should have been.

There were days I questioned myself, days where I looked at my kids and wondered how I could lie to their faces.

And then...I decided I didn't care. I was making this new world to help them grow...To help them survive.

I know my daughter would hate me.

I know my son would despise me.

Even so...They have to go.

They all do. I began just researching, hoping to examine the frames or bodies of these machines...I knew the line, I wouldn't kill...But it seemed any time a harvester met it's demise the towns folk were quick to strip it down to nothing so there was nothing left.

It was getting irritating and annoying...Then the Cropduster showed up. I was more curious then ever.

But...I wound up crossing the line.

Took the very Plane that helped us and used him for the experiment.

The experiment of HEAMIC.

My name is Brody Hayes…

And I betrayed them all.

When they dumped him in the field behind my father in law's house I didn't expect or rather I should've expected my kids to welcome him into our home.

I was grateful he didn't see my face when his change had happened. It was terribly awkward...And I felt guilty.

_But this is for the good of my family...The good of our very species!_

Alas I couldn't afford him recognizing my voice from the lab...So I took on more work there. Plotting out who was next.

Even though I felt guilty, Olivia had clung onto my leg several times begging me not to go again...And a few times I had snapped at her for it.

The look on her face told me enough. I loved my kids, I loved my wife with all my heart...But if they knew...They would never trust me again.

I decided I should just stay back for awhile.

After all...There was a new target.

I typed on the computer programming the machine and sending the image of our newest target.

A certain Piston Cup champion.

But it would have to be carefully done. We had to bide our time.

But we would get it..

We got the Cropduster after all.

-Maya-

A few days had passed since my little misadventure...And I couldn't help it. I kept coming back, I had found Star grazing the day after I got home and I had to come back. There was just so much I wanted to know.

And the town just seemed nice. Small enough to ride through on an early morning without too much traffic and well..It just seemed like a place to be comfortable in.

Not to say it didn't have it's quirks or drawbacks. Not many places to water a horse so if I really wanted to come out here I had to bring something for Star to drink as well as myself.

And trying hard not to bring attention to myself. But one morning I got out early enough to see McQueen practicing along Willie's Butte.

It was incredible, the speed, the form...The way he could just glide across the dirt before shifting gears to straight on.

I couldn't help it..I had to get closer for a better look. "Hey!" I called riding after him on his sixth time around. "Mind if I set in?"

He smirked turning to glance at us. "Only if you can keep up."

I smirked back. "Your on!"

And with that...We were off.

Riding or in his case racing around it, kicking up the dust around us.

The feeling of being totally free was here..In this very moment racing along side someone I had looked up to.

_I wish I was able to live out here...It would be incredible…_

This was what I would prefer...But unfortunately human territories was where we belonged truly. I could come out here how many times I wanted but it would never be equipped in the long run. Not like a farming community or someplace like that.

But that was now...Who's to say if changes couldn't happen.

For now I didn't care. I just wanted to ride...And race.

-N/A-

Back in the southern territory things had been quiet...If not strange. From how absent Andy's father had been to how things had been turning out lately.

Andy himself was perched on a rock overlooking the only field that was left...And that was because it was well hidden behind his grandfather's house. He was watching Olivia play with Dusty.

_Heh it's kind of like her having two big brother's to watch out for her._ He thought watching as she was scooped up into the arms of her friend.

"HEY!" Olivia giggled.

"Gotcha!" Dusty laughed ruffling her hair. She squealed.

"Duuuusty! That tickles!"

"I know it does!"

"Sick 'er!" Andy laughed looking around before his head snapped in one direction. Something was off.

Way off.

"Guys…" He said quietly as his sister and friend went quiet. "..I don't think we're alone here."

Olivia gulped as she was set down.

Dusty tensed up, he had heard plenty of horror stories about the harvesters that tended to like hanging around these parts.

Andy stood up tensing. "On my mark...We run…One…" They got into position.

"Two…" Dusty whispered.

Olivia gulped. "...Three."

As if on cue the Harvester burst forth from the woods charging as the trio took off running.

Andy got ahead first this being something he was used to. But glancing back...He felt his heart nearly stop.

Olivia wasn't catching up and she was quickly losing distance. "OLIVIA!"

Dusty turned and ran back as it happened in a near instant.

Olivia tripped about to fall as the cropduster dove for her...The next thing they both knew they were six feet…

Above the beast floating mid air. "W-what the..?" Dusty looked around him feeling a grin creep on his face but it faded when he realized there was still something to take care of.

Setting Olivia who was shaking on the balcony of the ranch house he flew back as Andy ducked and weaved through the field trying to get away.

"GRAB ON!" He held out a hand to the teen who lept up holding on. Pulling up they both narrowly missed getting plowed over.

The Harvester snorted moving around looking for them before retreating.

Andy and Dusty heaved a sigh of relief as the latter touched down on the balcony.

"Guys!" Olivia hugged them both teary eyed, just relieved it was over. "Your okay!"

Andy scooped her up into his arms hugging her a little tightly. "Yeah, thanks to Dusty...What was that?" He asked looking to him.

He shrugged looking at himself before jumping up a bit..Shooting into the air. "Apparently this!" He laughed relief washing over him. He was flying.

He was flying! "Ahahaha!"

The siblings grinned watching as he did a few tricks mid air. "Knew you'd find a way!" Olivia cheered.

Andy smiled.

_That's our Dust._


	8. Chapter 7: Another attack

Chapter 7

-Dusty-

I was nervous, but excited, the feeling of flight...It was a comfort as well as a motivator. I spent the last couple of days practicing til my new body was used to it.

But now it was time...To fly home...To see everyone.

I had radio'd in giving a heads up but asked Dottie to not tell a certain someone anything.

I wanted her to see me for who I was...Not what I was. I said there had been a change but I don't think anyone could be truly prepared to see me now. The kids had come with me for support, riding below, Olivia nestled between her brother and the horse to keep her in place.

Flying over my hometown, was nostalgic. Propwash was the same as it was when I had left it. It was good to be home.

Swooping in, I shifted so as I came down to land I broke into a run before my momentum left. Andy slowed down his horse Whiplash the black stallion snorting throwing his head back.

"Whip we know your crazy. we never thought you were sane." Olivia said petting him. I chuckled a bit before sighing.

"Think they'll take me back?"

"If they don't then your welcomed at our place still." Andy said as his sister nodded.

"Thanks guys." I said before walking to where I knew the others were most likely waiting. I came up from behind keeping quiet. They were looking at the skies, Skipper had his binoculars probably thinking I was going to fly in.

I grinned, this would be a little fun.

Creeping up behind Dottie I tapped her as she whirled around. "What in the-"

The others turned around as I smiled. "Hey Dottie...Hey everyone."

Their eyes grew wide.

"DUSTY!?"

"I-is that really you!?" Dottie drove around me looking me over. "Oh my goodness...What happened?"

I sighed. "It's a long story-Hrk!" Chug used his gas tube to give me a side hug. "Ahaha, hey Chug!"

"Good to see you buddy." He smiled.

"Easy now on the boy." Skipper warned as he let me go.

I gave a salute as he fired off one as well. "Good to see you Skip...Good to see all of you."

"It's good to have you home."

"What happened?"

I sat down taking a deep breath before I began to explain.

"And that's how I wound up becoming a flying human." I finally finished sighing a bit. That had taken awhile. Dottie gently hugged me, I hugged her to the best of my ability.

"Dusty...I'm sorry this happened to you...I'm glad your okay." She said trying to hide the concern in her voice, but I knew it was there.

I decided to focus on something else. "Thanks...Um...Quick question..Is...Is She here?" I asked.

From the looks I got, she was. "Yeah, she's by your hangar waiting."

I gulped a bit and stood up. "Then I better get over there...Wish me luck."

With that I took off into the air feeling nervous once more.

It was one thing to tell my friends, practically my family about this...And have them accept me. But her…

I needed to know. I could see her, her paint glimmering in the sunlight, looking around.

My new heart beat a little faster, she looked so beautiful.

_Ishani…_ I landed coming into view of her. First she looked surprised, like the others had. "Hey Ishani…"

Her eyes widened as she came closer looking me over. "Dusty….My word…"

I looked down feeling a little ashamed now. "I know...It's weird…"

"Don't say that!" She scolded me a little. My head snapped up in surprise. "Dusty Crophopper...You are not weird. In any way shape or form."

I was touched, I leaned up laying my hand on her nose bringing my cheek against it looking her in the eyes. "Ishani…" My voice cracked a little.

"Dusty...My feelings will never change...Even if our forms do." She said quietly, looking her in the eyes I could see she was telling the truth...Being sincere.

"I love you.." I murmured nuzzling her a little. Ishani nuzzled back being as gentle as she could to avoid hurting me.

"I love you too...So very much."

If I could I would kiss her right now. We stayed like that for awhile, me with my head against her, feeling the comforting warmth she gave off. "So warm…"

"So gentle.."

After awhile I felt a little tired. I got up stretching a bit. She giggled quietly. "Why don't you rest on my wing for awhile?" She suggested, I blinked. I mean I knew I did that for Olivia and sometimes Andy when they were tired. I just didn't expect her to give me the same option.

"Are you sure?" I asked before she nodded.

"I am."

I smiled and curled up on her wing folding my arm under my head. "Thanks Ishani…" I closed my eyes, I knew the kids were keeping out of trouble so all I had to worry about right now was this moment.

Was her.

"Anytime my love.."

"I missed you…"

"And I you."

That's how we stayed, me curled up to her, Ishani keeping still singing quietly.

_I've missed these moments...I've missed the sound of her songs...Of her voice…_

Without intending to I drifted off the sound of her singing fading away.

I was home..

-Lightning-

I think the best way to describe how my day had gone would be "weird". Maya had kept coming around until finally someone from her territory came and dragged her back home because of something. A chore she forgot or something like that.

I admit, it was fun racing her around town but getting a chance to do some serious practice was a good way to spend time.

I was alone but I couldn't shake the feeling of being watched.

Drifting along the dirt, I sped up shifting gears to accommodate the turn I was about to make.

Only to swerve grimacing as something rammed into me. "Ow!" I skidded to a halt wondering what just dinged my side.

There was what looked like an old fashion battering ram being held by harnesses to two horses...With humans who had weapons atop their backs.

"What the…?" _What is this? _"Hey what's the big idea!?" I growled.

"The beginning of an idea." One pointed at me as I lurched forward trying my hardest to pull back.

A magnetic pull however had another idea as I was stuck to the magnet lifted up. I revved and growled. "LET GO OF ME!" I screamed, as the humans moved me to a container. I struggled but they still dropped me into it.

_Oh no...They ain't stopping Lightning McQueen._ I revved my engine slamming into it, again and again.

It just wouldn't budge though. There were dents but I couldn't bust through and it was starting to hurt. "Ngh…" I sighed lowering myself further to the floor. I was tired now too, but I didn't try to fall asleep. I didn't want to sleep not knowing if I was even going to wake up.

There were voices, and the sensation of the container swerving a little as it was moved. I tried ramming it again only to hear the humans outside laughing.

_I am SO running them over..SO running them over!_ I growled engine roaring.

When it finally came to a stop they left me there for awhile.

I wasn't sure how much time had gone on until they finally opened it.

There were humans with weapons pointed. "Come out, now...Slow and steady."

_No thank you._ I sped out dodging around them, making sure to knock one over as I went. They were NOT going to keep me here!

Only….I didn't count on something else.

There was a clang as I skidded to a halt. I looked to my wheel and tried moving it, but there was a parking boot on it...As on my other wheels.

I growled as they dragged me to a hangar...It looked decked out like a lab, more humans were moving about, a large machine in the center of the room.

"What do you want with me!?" The humans were connecting me to this machine, I would be lying if I said I wasn't afraid. This wasn't right..

"Your a mistake...A fluke on humanity...We made a mistake and we're correcting it." One said, a white coat who had a hood covering part of his face.

I gasped a little. "W-what..? You think...We're mistakes?"

"The biggest mistake." One said.

"The worst mistake."

"We should've never created your kind."

_No...I'm not a mistake...We're not mistakes! _"I'm not a mistake! We're not mistakes!"

"Your a liar...You machines took over our world...And think we're not the least bit bitter? You pathetic machines...You'll soon see what it's like to suffer!" The one with the hood roared as he gestured to the machine.

Someone flicked the switch...And everything started to hurt.

"AUUUUGH!" My body felt like I was being burned alive, it hurt...I could hear pops and whirs as something was happening inside. "STOP IT! PLEASE!"

They laughed. I closed my eyes screaming as this burning sensation continued to go through me.

"Stop it…" I felt myself hit the ground, dizzy, exhausted. "Please…" Something was wrong, I opened my eyes finding myself looking up at the humans around me. They looked proud of what they had done.

"The process is complete...Take him out of here…"

Dots danced in front of my vision, I could only register being hauled up onto something…

Before everything went black..

When I came to, my head was spinning, I felt hot..Like I was overheating. I felt thirsty too, I really needed some oil or something.

"Ngh…" I tried running my engine, but nothing happened. My body was still sore, everything ached.

And I was still face down now on the dirt in the middle of...Somewhere. It looked similar to the path along Route 66, but it was too far from Radiator Springs...And I couldn't see much else except the outline of buildings in the distance.

It didn't look familiar at all. "Ugh…" I pushed myself up glancing down before taking a double take.

I wasn't on wheels anymore…

There were hands...I had hands. I raised it up looking and it, moving it. It was attached to me. I forced myself into a sit, looking the rest of myself over.

I was wearing clothes that looked similar to my paint job, but it was dusty from being in the dirt, still had the Rust-Eeze logo on the front of it. There was no doubt about it...I was human.

And right now...I felt pretty darn tired.

Hot, tired, thirsty..

My head swam as I sunk back to the ground closing my eyes.

"Help…"

_Someone.._

_Please…._


	9. Chapter 8: 'Can you bring him back?

-Lightning-

I still didn't feel right, but at least I wasn't on the ground anymore. Or at least I don't think I was. Wherever I was now it was soft, and it felt cooler than it did before.

There was this annoying beeping coming from both sides of me, and there was something pricking my arm.

_That's right..I'm not a car anymore…_ I slowly opened my eyes, wincing as light hit me. I looked around me.

I was in a hospital room, one for humans since I know Doc doesn't have anything to treat humans with...And I've been in that clinic enough to know it. I was in a bed, my jacket zipped open as a bunch of electrodes stuck to my chest trailing back up to the monitors.

It wasn't too different from Doc's clinic but it still was strange. Why was I here? I thought they wanted to leave me to die or something.

_Ugh...What the heck is in my arm though?_ I looked down finding some sort of tubing sticking out from under a bandage hooked up to a bag of water. Or I hope it was water.

I reached up with my other hand tugging on it a little, pain shot up. "OW!" _Note to self leave the weird arm tubing alone!_

There was a knock at the door. "Hello?" A woman's voice called. "I heard someone yelp...Are we awake in here? The door opened a bit as the owner of the voice peered in.

She was fair skinned, different from how dark Maya was, and her hair was blonde with chunks of brown through out...And she looked pretty tired to boot.

"Ahuh…" I murmured. "M'up…"

_Who is she..?_

The woman came closer I could see a red cross on her collar. _So she's a doctor...Or a nurse._ "How do you feel?" She asked glancing to the monitors.

"Thirsty..Sore…" I winced bringing my hand to my face, it hurt just touching it. "And in pain.."

"That's to be expected...You got heatstroke, your recovering from it...And a pretty nasty sun burn too...Here." She handed me a glass of water.

Shakily I brought it to my lips drinking it. "Don't drink it too fast."

Too late, it was gone in seconds. For water it tasted amazing. "Thanks…Um...Do you have a mirror?" I asked.

She blinked. "Um...Hold on." She headed out. "HEY SHAYLIN! YOU GOT A MIRROR!?" She yelled down the hall. I winced.

_Are all humans this loud!?_

There was something yelled back as she caught something. "Thanks!"

I blinked wondering what that was all about. She brought something over flipping it open to reveal a mirror. "Here you go honey."

I took it looking at myself.

Honey blonde hair, that was messy, still had the same eye color I always had. Skin was tanned but really red on my face, sunburnt.

I was a human alright. _Well guess I don't look too bad…_ "Thanks miss…?"

"Dr. Carmen."

"Thanks Dr. Carmen...Um..How long am I gonna be in here?"

"About a week at best."

I groaned sinking back down. _Greeeaaat… _

Dr. Carmen sighed patting my shoulder a little. "Hey your alive and your on the mend. You need to let your body heal...By the way..Got a name kid?"

"Lightning…" I yawned a little. "My name's..Lightning…"

"Well Lightning your in good hands...Try to get some sleep."

I nodded closing my eyes drifting back off.

_I need to get home…_

I need to get back to her…

Sally…  
-N/A-

Sarah Hayes didn't know why things were turning out like this. She didn't know why their territory had been targeted for a race of all things.

Or why the plane that was helping them was now a human like them.

Things had been confusing. She was hoping her husband would help but he was being distant now. Staying away for long periods of time, or when he was home locking himself away, or keeping as distant.

Yelling at the kids. To which when they were out of the house she yelled at him for it. _I don't understand...What is with him?_

She wasn't sure and now he was doing something even more strange. Brody Hayes prided himself on being sober, he never had alcohol pass his lips before, but now any form of it in the house was gone.

It was during one of these binges that Sarah decided to do some investigating of her own. Brody was passed out on the couch, the kids and Dusty were in Propwash.

It was time to do some digging.

She went into their room looking around, going through things. She could smell something.

Something that was off. She knelt on her hands and knee's seeing something under the bed that wasn't there before.

A box, with something seeping into it. Pulling it out she looked to make sure Brody wasn't at the door. Opening it Sarah covered her mouth with both hands to keep from screaming.

Inside the box were parts...Machine parts, covered in oil and grease, gas. _It's like blood...No…_

It is blood….Machine blood. She felt sick to her stomach, why would he have this?

WHAT did he do to get these parts? And...WHO did he get them from?

_A tractor? A harvester maybe?_

She quickly closed the box and shoved it back under the bed. She looked up and jumped.

Andy was in the doorway looking worried. "Mom? What's wrong?" He whispered coming closer.

Sarah shook her head trying to breath deep to keep calm. "Nothing, nothing baby boy...Why're you back so early?"

"Olivia's tired, but since we could smell the stuff on dad we decided we're gonna go stay at Grandpa's for the night...Just wanted to make sure your safe…" Andy said quietly before starting to head out.

Sarah lunged up and pulled her son into her arms, holding him tightly.

"Andy…you know I would never put you kids in danger…" She whispered.

Andy felt tears prick his eyes. He brought his arms around his mother, he could feel her shaking. "I know...But I don't trust DAD not to...He's not himself…" He whispered back before pulling back.

Sarah nodded. "I'm...Going to talk to him...Give him a chance to make things right." She promised although she wasn't sure she could keep this one.

"If he screams at Livvy one more time I'm gonna beat him." He promised heading out and picking up his bags heading out to where Dusty and Olivia waited.

Sarah waited until she was sure they were gone before closing the door and locking it.

Turning she leaned against the door sinking to the ground. "Brody…" She whispered bringing her knees to her chest as a quiet sob escaped her.

"What have you done?" She asked knowing no answer would come.

_WHY did you do it?_

She couldn't do anything yet.

She could throw him out if she wanted to, but what if he just came back for revenge?

What if he really was just sick? She could find a doctor...She could get him some help.

She was too scared to look through the rest of the room.

"Sarah?"

_NO!_

-Brody-

I had a migraine, no...A hangover, I was stressed out they wanted me to develop more processes for the device. Program more then just car and plane into it. I managed to get more machines loaded into it but it wasn't easy.

I had never drank before in my life. Now the substance was a creature comfort, a numbing agent.

I could drink it as long as I wasn't going to be build up an immunity to it. I should tell Sarah...But I can't.

I want to but I can't.

They would be in danger if I told them. I have to hide it. I know I've said and done things I'm not proud of.

I know I accidentally locked Olivia out during a thunderstorm, it was an accident not intentional like Andy claimed.

I had threatened to shoot the dog.

This was all the alcohol talking. I was in a haze the entire time. Now I was awake again, feeling hung over and I could hear the bedroom door lock.

Getting to my feet I knocked quietly. "Sarah?"

I heard a gasp.

"GO AWAY!"

Was Sarah...Crying?

"Sarah? Sarah please...I'm sorry if I did something to hurt you…"

It went quiet before she opened the door.

"...You need to stop drinking. You're scaring the kids...You're scaring me…" She said peering out not opening it fully. There were tears running down her face.

That hurt, I hated to see my wife in pain. I hadn't seen her this upset since…

_Since her brother died..._

Jason Aldridge was her brother, her big brother whom she was so close to. He was the god father for Andy and was to be the same for Olivia...But he had been killed before Olivia was born. She never knew him.

She had been heartbroken, and I was worried that from how stressed she was that she might miscarry.

Thankfully she didn't but...It still was painful to see the woman I loved hurting so much.

"Sarah...I'm sorry…" I swallowed hard. "I...I didn't mean to…"

She growled this time. "I didn't marry you to marry a verbally abusive drunk!" This time she slammed the door open.

Her light brown hair had a white streak in it, as if something had scared her half to death. Her blue eyes that Olivia inherited flashed at me in anger.

"Sarah…" I backed up a bit putting both hands up. "Calm down...Your just tired…"

Sarah looked at me for awhile as her expression changed from rage, to hurt, to...Sadness.

"Brody...The kids are afraid of you...They're at my parents house because...Because they're afraid of you hurting them...You threatened to shoot Andy's dog, that dog you GAVE him when he was fourteen...To make him happy...You screamed at Olivia and told her to stop whining

when she tried to ask you not to go...She wanted her daddy...But Brody…" Sarah explained her voice tense and cracking.

That hurt...I knew better.. I shouldn't have been acting this way. Olivia and Andy were everything. I loved them so much.

But..She was right. This wasn't right.

I knew better.

I had made my children afraid of me. I had made my daughter cry.

I stumbled back.

"Sarah...I...I'm so sorry.." I swallowed hard.

Sarah shook her head. "Don't give me that...Make yourself sorry by becoming the man I married and had children with again. I'm going to my parents house to be with my babies.." She went to the door and grabbed her favorite green jacket...The jacket I gave her.

"Brody...I want to love you...But my children come first...You don't talk to me anymore…"

"Sarah wait!" I tried to grab her arm but she took off.

I watched her disappear down the street.

_Sarah…._

SARAH! I sunk to my knee's lowering my head. "SARAH PLEASE!" I screamed as it echoed.

Nothing followed. The dog growled at me from where he lay. "...Go find Andy…" I mumbled.

The only command Theo listened to from me these days was to go find his owner. He happily trotted out the door.

I was all alone in the house now. My chest felt tight, my eyes stung.

I closed the door gingerly and went to the kitchen picking up a bottle of brandy. Only this time I wasn't drinking it.

I chucked it out the window as it broke against the house next door. "AUUUUUUUUUUUUGH!"

_What have I done?_

_What can I do?_

...I know…

I went to our room and started to pack. If they wanted me to work...I would work. And I would be different this time.

If my kids hated me...Then I would leave. If my wife hated me, I'll leave.

As long as they were safe...As long as they knew nothing about what I'm really doing.

They'll be alive and safe.

I left locking the door and dropping my house key into the mail box.

I had left notes on the kid's beds and one on Sarah's trying to apologize.

_I'm taking back control...While I still have it._

-Olivia-

I was sleepy, but I was too hungry to sleep. Grandma was making chili and cornbread so we were gonna have dinner soon at least.

We were sitting in the living room, Andy was polishing a rifle for Grandpa since he promised to pay him for it.

Dusty was reading a book but he was looking up every now and then.

I was looking at the pictures on the shelf.

There was pictures of Grandma when she was young in her wedding dress. She was so pretty…

And pictures of Grandpa holding mommy when she was a baby. There was pictures of someone else too.

Mommy said he was our guardian angel. His name was Uncle Jason and mommy said he was watching over us.

"Hey...What'cha looking at?"

I looked over to Dusty and quickly grabbed a picture off the shelf and ran back over.

"Looking at pictures...I wanna show you this one though." I smiled handing him the frame.

Dusty looked at it frowning thoughtfully. "Who's this?" He asked.

"It's Uncle Jason...He's in Heaven…He was mommy's big brother...Like Andy's mine…" I said quietly not wanting to upset anyone.

"Oh...I'm..I'm sorry…" He whispered.

"Don't be..I wanted to show you him cause...He's our guardian angel..He's watching over us...And I think he sent you us cause he knew we needed help."

"Olivia…" He set down the picture pulling me into a hug.

I hugged him cuddling close. "I love you…"

"I love you too…" He held me close. I was really happy...I had two brothers now...Andy and Dusty.

"Big brother.."

I was really tired though, I wound up falling asleep...But I felt safe.

I had my brothers…

_I wish I had daddy back though…_

Could you bring him back Uncle Jason…?


	10. Chapter 9: Broken

-Lightning-

A couple of days had passed since I woke up in the clinic. I was still stuck in bed but I really was getting sick of being still.

When the doctor wasn't around I decided I had to try to get outta here. At least for ten minutes.

I had watched the nurse carefully before I tried this, turning off the monitors, carefully sliding the tubing from the IV out. _Real glad I figured out that it's just one thing in here, the tube interchangeable._

They had to change it a couple of times and now I had figured it out.

"One down…" I whispered sliding off the blanket swinging my legs over the side.

_Here's hoping…_ I stood up...Way too fast. My head spun a bit as I stumbled forward. "OOF!"

And the floor suddenly came up very fast to meet my face.

"OW!"

There was snickering. "I hope your happy." I growled.

"Well how many times did I tell you to NOT try to get out of bed yet?" Dr. Carmen or Gabriella as I now referred to her as laughed from the doorway a big grin on her face.

"Will you just help me up!?" I asked.

"...Nope." She smirked and started to walk away. "I think you need to learn a lesson Mr. I'm-not-staying-put."

"Wait! GABRIELLA! COME ON!" I yelled reaching but she disappeared.

"Nope~ Not happening!"

"Augh…" I grumbled getting to my feet. I had to get walking, I just had to.

I was shakey, and every step felt like I was going to fall. But I made it to the door...Until I nearly tripped over Gabriella.

"H-hey!"

"Lightning!" She scolded. I gave a sheepish look hanging onto the doorway.

"Uh...Hi?"

She sighed and gestured to the wheelchair she had. "If you insist on walking we're doing it right….Sit down so you don't break your neck..Where's your IV?"

I sighed doing as told holding my arm out as she re-hooked me to it and hooked it onto the back of the chair. "How much trouble am I in?"

"No jell o." She said wheeling me down the hall. I glanced into the rooms that had open doors. There was a group of interns being yelled at by a doctor with black hair and glasses.

"What'd they do?" I asked as we passed it.

"They accidentally dosed his daughter with the wrong medication...They probably aren't going to live." Gabriella deadpanned.

I gulped. "S-seriously!?"

"Yep."

I turned my head forward before hearing the sounds of a chainsaw revving...And interns screaming.

She wasn't kidding.

"So...Where are you taking me?"

"Physical therapy room. We're just big enough to get the luxury of that. Figure we can work on your walking there."

"Got it.."

It didn't take that long despite what Gabriella said. She said it could take days..It took me an hour.

"Oh my goodness…"

I smirked at her. " What? Haven't you heard Lightning strikes at the speed of light?"

She cracked up as my smirk fell.

"That...Was so corny!"

"Shut up!" I protested.

"What'd you say to her?"

That...VOICE…

I gulped turning around feeling myself pale.

Simon Keller...At the doorway.

"...Let's see if you can run."

"...HEEEEEEEEEEEEEELP!"

This stay I hoped would be very VERY short!

I took off running as Simon gave chase. "Get back here boy!"

"Never!"

This was going to be a long stay.

"GABBY STOP LAUGHING!"

"I-I can't help it! Pfft!"

-Andy-

Dad was gone, Olivia was upset, mom was trying to put up a brave front and Dusty was just trying to keep between everything. He helped with Olivia but there were times when it just needed to be me and her.

Like bedtime, right now it was time to tuck her into bed and try to get her to sleep.

She looked so small curled up on her bed, with it's pink and blue blankets, her purple pajama's hanging loosely on her. They were too big but they were still her favorite.

I went over to her, sitting gingerely behind her pulling her onto my lap. She squeaked a little and looked up. Tears had been a permanent feature on her face since earlier today. She was heartbroken to find a note on her bed from Dad, telling her he loved her and to be a good girl.

That note was now in her nightstand and now she was hiccuping from how much crying she had done. I felt awful for her, this is not how Olivia should be. She should be excited, running around, playing with Dusty, me and Theo or trying to ask for ten more minutes. Not willingly going to bed and curling up to cry more.

"Olivia…" I said softly, bringing my arms around her. She sniffled burying her face in my shirt.

"Why'd Daddy leave Andy?" She whimpered.

"I think he was afraid he'd make us cry again...I think he was just scared he wouldn't be able to be a good daddy Olivia.." I murmured trying to calm her rubbing circles on her back. She sighed a little cuddling close.

"Will he come back?" Her voice was strained as another 'hic' slipped out. She sighed tiredly after this but it was shaky like she was having trouble catching her breath.

Nearly six hours of nonstop tears would do that to a person. "Yes...I'm sure he will." I kissed her forehead and gave her a nuzzle. She giggled nuzzling back.

"I wuv you Andy…"

"I love you too Liv..Let's try to get you some sleep okay?" I said getting up and laying her back on her bed, bringing her blankets up to her chin.

She curled up under them closing her eyes. I unclipped her favorite barrette and laid it on her nightstand. "Goodnight little sis.."

"Night…" She yawned.

I looked around making sure I hadn't forgotten anything before I remembered.

She was missing her favorite stuffed animal. For a second I thought Theo had chewed it before I found it chucked against the wall.

She had the thing since she was a baby, it was an old beaten up monkey with it's brown fur coming off in patches but she refused to sleep at night without it...At least unless she had something else to comfort her.

"Hey…" I nudged her a little. "Your ol'buddy was looking pretty sad...Isn't he invited to the sleepover?"

She opened her eyes and practically tore it out of my hands as she hugged the toy. "Nana…And she's a GIRL." She stuck her tongue out at me, sleepiness seemingly at bay for now.

I grinned. "Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!"

"Well...She can't protect you from this!" I started tickling her as she burst out giggling.

"Aaaannnddyyy!" She squealed hitting me with her pillow. I chuckled halting and pulled her into another hug.

She hugged Nana and curled up into my side. "Can you stay tonight?" She yawned again eyes trying to stay open but failing.

I smiled and ruffled her hair. "Does Theo like chewing shoes?" I asked as she gave a tired giggle laying down on her side.

I laid down beside her pulling up her blankets over us both. I was just about to fall asleep when I felt a weight on my chest. Opening an eye I had to smile.

My little sister had her head over my heart and she was fast asleep...A content little smile on her face.

"Goodnight sis...Love you…"

She mumbled something about dad, cupcakes and Nana but at least she was asleep.

And soon...I joined her.

-N/A-

Months had started to go by, HEAMIC was on the move, snatching up more Machines. Reports going out of missing people both human and Machine.

There was talk inside human territories as well...The race that had destroyed their crops had been canceled. All of it was for nothing. Hope...It was getting harder.

For the Hayes family they started getting dirty looks. Andy's friends started talking about rebelling, of possibly war.

"I heard my dad say that one of these days someone's gonna declare war on the humans."

"I heard that too, my aunt Sophie thinks we need to make another move, farther away."

"Farther WHERE!? This is the only decent place."

One of these days he was leaning against a wall listening to his friends ramble and argue about it. People were getting scared and the younger generation were taking notice.

Andy looked up. "...What if we just tried showing the Machines WE'RE not the ones doing this?" He said softly blowing his bangs out of his face.

The other boys gave him a dirty look. "You really think THAT is gonna help!?"

"Bahahaha! That's a good one. Talking never proves anything! Talking's for sissies!"

He got a punch in the arm. Not a friendly one either, Andy flinched. "Hit me again and I will beat your sorry kiester into the ground."

"Yeah, but your dad's the one who fled when all this craziness was starting…"

He growled a little shoving his hands in his pockets. "What's it to ya? I really think talking might help. Dusty's an honorary jolly wrench, NAVY, they CAN'T ignore us if we got a sponsor like that. Not only that but he's the only Cropduster to win the Wings Around the Globe rally!"

The other boys gave him mixed looks of disgust, and concern.

"Andy…" One of them began.

"Your talking like a machine."

-Brody-

Things were getting worse. I was becoming a monster...They were trying to make themselves more known.

Now when we had started we only did one Machine at a time.

Now we had 'stables' of different Machines, of different makes, models, racers, civilian...It never mattered.

I was in charge of the processes, of the tests...I felt awful for it, and somedays felt a little malicious when nearly getting ran over.

Today we had another subject to use the Machine on. All of the subjects before now were the males of the species so it was easier to program.

I looked into the container seeing a forklift or a 'pitty' as they were called huddled into the corner, eyes darting from side to side fear evident on her face.

I felt awful for this. They wanted to turn her into an example. The idea was to leave her in Harvester territory, see if she survived and if she wasn't killed by the harvesters, they would do it themselves.

I never told them about the abilities that they could retain. That was my own secret.

Or rather just one in many. I sighed looking at the weapon I held in my hand.

It was hard to do this. I gave the typical routine "come out or be shot".

It was hard to listen to her beg and plead to be left alone, to be set free.

"Please…"

I looked away from those eyes, and flipped the switch.

Blood curdling screams resulted, I glanced up briefly to see what was happening. Her body changing, metal becoming skin, clothes, eyes screwed shut in agony.

There was a faint thud as she hit the ground looking up weakly, tears running down her face.

I swear...For a moment it was like I was looking at Sarah when her brother died.

That look of utter helplessness.

_...No….I can't let them kill her…_

"Sir...Permission to dispose of IT myself?" I requested.

It took a moment before a grunted "go for it" was uttered.

Quickly I went over to her as the now young woman tried backing up but couldn't. Her limbs were too new, too weak to do anything.

Lifting her up I made my way quickly.

"Dusty….Help…" She whimpered looking up at me with fear still in her eyes. I don't blame her...I was the one who did this.

"Shh…" I whispered once we were far away. "You're going to be okay...I won't let you be killed...I'll leave you by my family's house...He's there. Got a name?"

"...Dottie…"

"Well miss Dottie...You'll be back with your friend soon."

"...Good.." She closed her eyes all but passing out. I don't blame her...It was going to be a long walk.

Little did I know that things were going to take a very dark turn soon…


	11. Chapter 10: The Locket

-Dusty-

I was flying around the territory, playing a little game with Olivia to cheer her up. It was like tag only when she thought she was able to make a break for it..

Down I came and scooped her up bringing her into the air.

She was laughing and cheering so it seemed to be doing just what I hoped it would.

She smiled holding on tight. "Love you.."

_Aw kiddo…_ "Love you too Olivia.."

Things were quiet as I set her down again. Before we both stopped hearing someone calling my name.

"Dusty..!? Dusty…"

I looked around before hurrying to where the voice was coming from. "Olivia stay put!"

"O-okay."

_That sounds...No it couldn't be…_ I wound up stopping dead in my tracks when I saw her.

She was sprawled on the ground reaching up black hair hanging around her, eyes looking exhausted...Desperate.

I knew those eyes though. I knew that voice.

"Dusty...Please…"

_D-Dottie?_ I knelt to her level pulling her into my arms getting a better look at her.

She was wearing a long sleeved shirt and jeans and had really long black hair. She looked exhausted and she could barely move. "Dottie...Wha-what happened?" I asked looking her over.

She let out a whimper burying her face in my shirt. "Dusty...It hurt..It really, really hurt." She sniffed a little.

I tried not to growl as I held her closer. _They got me...They've gotten others...But her….HER…_

_That's going too far..._

_My best friend…_ I lifted her up carefully starting to carry her back to the house as Olivia caught up to us. She was quiet though, guess she figured it wasn't a good time for questions.

Dottie was shaking the whole way back, she gave a few complains about being in pain.

_Her whole body is like it's gone...Well limp…_ She kept trying to grip onto my jacket but her fingers couldn't keep a grip at all just going slack.

"Hurts...It hurts…"

"Shh….I got you...I got you…"

_Not just my best friend…_

_My sister…_ Olivia got the door as I carried her in setting her on the couch. "Olivia..Go get the first aid kit okay?"

"Okay."

I covered up Dottie a little, as she leaned her head down trying to keep as covered up as she could. I felt her forehead, she felt hot...I don't remember feeling like that when I had been changed. It burned yes but the heat didn't stay with me.

_I wonder…_ "Dottie..? Besides pain what else are you feeling?"

"Cold...Really cold…"

_Great...She's not just sore….I think she's sick too…_ I thought. I wasn't a doctor but I had learned a few things since first becoming human.

"Olivia is the thermometer in the first aid kit?" I asked as she ran back over holding it out.

"Ahuh!"

"Thanks...Can you get Dottie some water too?" I asked her getting what I needed out.

"Sure!"

It took a bit to help get her comfortable and to get a good reading but it came back...100 degree's.

_Poor Dottie...Not only can she barely move but she's sick too…_

I just hope she'll be alright…

"Mommy'll be home soon...She'll help take care of her...And I'll help too." Olivia said sitting down by us looking up at me.

I ruffled her hair a little. "Thanks kiddo...I think we'll need all the help we can get.."

Dottie coughed a little. "Ugh...I swear overheating's less painful…" She shivered curling up as much as she was able to under the blanket.

I ran my hand through her hair. "Shh...Just try to relax…I got you…"

"Dusty...I'm glad your my friend…"

"Your not just my friend...Your my sister."

-N/A-

Sarah had came home a few hours after Dusty had brought Dottie home and jumped into action as it were. She had a few tricks up her sleeves regarding sickness including fevers. Within an hour Dottie was fast asleep and relaxed.

"So she's your forklift friend.." She asked quietly changing the cold compress on the machine-turned woman's head.

Dusty nodded keeping quiet for a moment. "I...I just wish I knew why they picked her of all machines...For flying out loud...She's..She's my mechanic...She's my best friend…" His voice cracked as he closed his eyes tightly trying to hold it together.

Sarah brought her arm around his shoulders giving him a gentle squeeze. "I know...It hurts...But she's gonna be okay..You found her before she got too sick..She'll be right as rain.."

"But..She can't even grip things.."

"Then we'll teach her how...She just needs time Dusty just like you did…" She spoke softly stroking his hair a little. He had been with them so long she started to see him like one of her own.

He relaxed letting out a sigh. "Thanks Sarah..I'm...I'm really sorry about all of this...I know it's kind of cramped in here as it is.."

She waved it off with a small smile. "Kindness is worth it...And any friends of my boys is a friend of mine."

He smiled and side hugged her. "Thanks…"

_She's not my real mom...But it's nice to have someone who reminds me a lot of her…_

"Why don't you get some rest? I'll watch her for you." She suggested as he let out a small yawn.

"I-I'm fine." He tried to insist, but she knew the look of a person who had a long enough day as it is.

"Go to bed Dusty. Now." She used her free arm to point to the area where the bedrooms were.

He held up his hands in a: "I surrender." manner and got up with a sigh. "Alright 'mom'...Goodnight…" He sighed heading to the guest room that was his.

Sarah smirked a bit. "Goodnight son."

Little did they know… They were missing someone.

Brody was standing at the edge of town looking around nervously gripping something tightly in his hands which were shaking.

He couldn't believe he was doing this.

It was crazy, he could easily be found out and punished. So why was he doing it?

_Guilt…_

That's it...He felt guilty, like scum. If this helped make things right in the end then it was worth it.

He could see a flashlight in the distance and the sound of running.

_She got the note…_ He had left a note on her windowsill, asking her to come to where the fields had once been.

He smiled in semi-relief as the image of his daughter appeared. She nearly dropped her flashlight.

"Hey pumpkin…" He knelt holding his arms out to her.

Olivia dropped her flashlight tears welling up in her eyes. She ran to him and leapt into his arms crying. "Daddy...Daddy your back…" She sniffled curling up in his arms as he rubbed her back to calm her down.

"Shhh...I got you…" The father whispered rocking her in his arms looking around before ducking down with his daughter behind some brush.

Olivia gradually calmed down curled up listening to her father's heartbeat. She closed her eyes and smiled. "Uncle Jason brought you back…" Her voice was still cracked from how much crying she had done.

Brody stroked her hair. "Only for a bit Olive." He murmure using her nickname that only he used.

She looked up at him frowning. "Why?"

"Because Daddy's doing something...Something dangerous and I can't let you kids get hurt."

Olivia looked at him confused as he got up setting her down and knelt to her level.

"W-what are you doing?" She asked taking a step back.

"I have something I need you to keep safe for me Olive...It's something very special...Can I trust you to keep this special secret safe?" He asked gently, quietly his left hand enclosed around something.

Olivia looked at his hand and nodded. "Yes Daddy…" She smiled and gave a little salute. "You can count on me."

Brody smiled. "That's my girl." He opened his hand and held up what it was.

A necklace with a shiny silver chain and a locket that looked like two angel wings enclosed around a jewel. "This holds a very special secret...You musn't ever open it. Ever. Can you do that?"

She nodded mesmerized by the beauty of the locket. Not taking her eyes off of it even when her father tied it around her neck. "Thank you Daddy...I'll keep it safe...But what do I tell everyone when they see it?" She asked tilting her head to the side.

Brody patted her head. "Just say...You found it. Okay?" He stood up and handed her, her flashlight. "Now get back home before all the lights go out…"

She took it and clicked it back on. "Will you come home soon?" She asked.

Brody sighed. "..I'll try. As long as you keep the secret...Okay Olive?"

"Okay…" Olivia watched her dad start to walk away as she started to head back home.

Keeping her head down she felt like she had a lump in her throat as she cried quietly.

A few tears bouncing off of her locket unaware that what was inside could put everyone in danger.

-Andy-

"Andrew! Get off the phone!" Philipe yelled as I covered the mouth piece.

"Will you give me just TEN more minutes!?" I yelled back. He was one of the few people in the territory who actually did have a phone so I used it to the one girl I knew with her own phone number.

A girl I hadn't been able to get my mind off of...I had been writing to her, finding out things about her, new things I didn't know...And I was just happy. "Fine!"

"Thanks. Alright My I'm back.."

Maya giggled on the other side. I smiled to myself leaning against the wall, I loved hearing that laugh. I was out a little later but it was worth it. "Don't get yourself in trouble Andy...Sorry I wasn't able to come out...Crazy stuff going on."

"...The racecar?" I grumbled a little. I knew she had been hanging out with a racecar who had been turned human...I was a little ashamed to admit I was a little jealous.

She laughed. "Andy Lightning is like a brother to me. I've been showing him how to horse back ride, that's all."

"...That's all?" I looked around to be sure no one was listening. "You sure?"

"Yes…" She whispered. "There's nothing else weird going on here….Well except that Lightning's...Really fast for a human now...He outruns even the chainsaw wielding doc…"

"So they finally sprung him for that second bout of heatstroke?"

"Yep...And he outran the chainsaw man...By oh...Sixty five miles per hour…"

I nearly dropped the phone.

_SIXTY FIVE MILES PER HOUR!?_ "What!?" I whisper/yelled. "Your serious!?"

_So...He's tapped into his speed...Like Dusty for his flight…._

"Yeah..Even Star had a hard time keeping up.."

"So...He's one of them…"

"I think so...He's staying with Dr. Carmen next door..I think she's been lonely so having him there's been good for her...She stopped threatening to turn our rooster into fried chicken."

I blinked, from what I heard that doctor could be totally batty in the mornings. "Well that's good...I think."

"Yep...Oh and guess what?" She sounded excited now.

"What?" I smiled chuckling a bit.

"I'll be coming out next month!"

"Really!? I mean...Really!?"

She laughed. "Yes really."

I smiled, this may have been a pretty hard time...But she was making it better.

"Thanks Maya…"

"Anytime Andy...Goodnight…"

"'Night…"

I hung up and thanked my neighbor before running back home slowing a bit as I saw my sister trying to sneak in through the back door.

"Olivia?"

She squeaked a bit and turned around. "H-hi bro…"

"...What are you doing out so late?"

"What are YOU doing out so late?" She mimicked.

"...We speak nothing of this night okay?" I said as I helped her sneak in, sneaking in myself.

I didn't know it at the time...But nothing would ever be quiet again...At least not the way I knew it…


	12. Chapter 11: The Punishment

A few days had passed since Dusty's friend had wound up staying with us. Getting her better that only took those few days.

Getting her to walk was getting to be a near impossible feat. Her legs were weak and any movement she made almost always ended with her winding up facedown on the pavement if Dusty didn't catch her in time.

As it was it usually as when we were all too far to catch her when she attempted this so she wound up being covered in dirt a LOT.

And her hands...That was another challenge. Trying to get her grip back, as a forklift her lifts acted like hands, letting her grip and turn things hence why she had been so good at what she did.

Dusty spent a lot of time with her trying to at least get her hands working right again.

And we tried a lot over the course of those days. Massaging them, stress balls, and to be honest...There was even an idea of using some antique thing mom found in the shed that looked more like a torture contraption then anything else.

There was a lot of dropped things. After dropped fork number 100 I finally got an idea.

"Hey...Why are we always going back to the failed idea's? Heck even the torture device-"

"It's NOT a torture device!"

"It is mom! Anyways...I think I got one." I grinned leaning over the couch a little looking at Dottie. She looked at her hands and sighed.

"I'd be willing to try anything sans the torture contraption. What is it?"

I smirked. "The piano."

There was some blinking received. "..Why the piano?"

"Well..Piano requires a person to continuously move their fingers to keep the music playing. Grandma has that baby grand in her sitting room and it's well tuned. If massaging her hands don't work, if stress balls don't work, if no one wants to try mom's medieval torture device then that's our best option."

I got a wet towel to the back of my head from my mom for the continuous use of 'torture' device but it was worth it.

We took her up there and grandma set her up with some sheet music, showed her how to do it and...Then it was all up to her.

-Dottie-

I gulped a bit and looked over the music sheet before lifting my hands they were trembling like they had been twenty four seven since the change. I growled a little and just...Let it out.

The anger, the frustration at not being able to do my job. How scared I had been.

All of it came out at once in an angry but long piece of music, my fingers were stiff at first but slowly they became fully under my control.

I closed my eyes getting lost in the music I was making. I felt a hand on my shoulder and a gentle squeeze. "Great job." Dusty said quietly but didn't do anything else. I smiled, that was enough for me.

I continued on until I had to stop this time because my hands were cramping up. "Ow…" I hissed rubbing my right hand wincing as a few popping sounds resulted.

"Here." Andy's grandmother said holding something out to me. I took them and looked at them.

A pair of leather fingerless gloves. "F-for me?" I looked up confused. Why would she want me to have these?

"Yes, your hands won't cramp up as much, these will help I assure you. Put them on when you play or work and your hands won't cramp up as much. Just don't go at it for as long as you have." She gestured to the clock. "It's been almost an hour."

I smiled slipping them on, the leather felt cool on my skin at first. "Thank you.." Dusty helped me up picking me up.

This was one thing I did hate the most about being human, was needing to be carried nearly everywhere. It was embarrassing. At the Hayes house I could drag myself to certain places if I had to, but outside...That wasn't exactly possible.

"Hey wait a sec…" Andy said as attention fell onto him. He was leaning against the piano a thoughtful look on his face. "What if we fashioned her some leg braces? Y'know so her legs won't give out under her so fast. We have old metal, some leather, screws...And plenty of tools."

I flexed my hands and closed my eyes imagining how it would work. I probably wouldn't have much control of my knee's if it was how I was thinking...But if I could walk I could worry about that later.

And besides…

I was eager to get my hands on a wrench again. I grinned. "Let's do it."

-N/A-

Making the braces wasn't as hard as they suspected, or rather the first set. They had to be remade mainly what would hold them to Dottie since the type of leather they had used initially wasn't working to hold them on and she wound up nearly falling face first into the dirt again.

The second time around was easier and once she had them on she started practicing. First leaning on Dusty using him as support then on her own.

It took a couple of days of this before she was finally ready to try by herself.

The Hayes and Dusty watched as she took her first steps unaided...Before she broke into a run.

"YES! FREEDOM!"

"...That sounds pretty familiar to what I said after the race when I finally had all my old parts back." Dusty chuckled just happy to see his friend adjusting to her new form finally.

Dottie ran up to him hugging him. He hugged her back a little surprised. "Thanks...For everything."

"Anything for my friends."

-

HEAMIC was preparing it's next target. However there was a serious offense in one of their ranks.

There was a code, a code that held the secret to the reversal of the machine-to-human process.

Someone was trusted to destroy that code. But security footage caught one of them instead hiding it away and taking it.

Unfortunately for that person...They now had a price to pay.

Unbeknownst to him, as he was now apart of the 'capture' team rather than being the one in charge of the Change. This would be his last run with the organization..

The plan was simple...Capture the racer known as Ripslinger, rough him up a bit, change him...And see how long the supposed Green Tornado could survive being a human.

_"He looks down on all humans...Was even heard saying he'd rather crush one then be caught dead near one."_

"We'll see how he likes being one."

They could see him now practicing overhead. Some gulped, it wouldn't be as easy as taking down the others. This one was armed.

The Sky Slicer Mark 5...If it could shred a fellow machine's metal then Ripslinger could easily slice them all into ribbons.

"Should we knock him out in transit?"

"That would likely be best." Brody murmured keeping a watch. He was coming in for a landing..It was their chance.

"GO!"

It had happened in the blink of an eye but for the machine and the human it felt like years.

The magnets had descended and snared up Ripslinger who snarled and struggled like many a machine before them had. Brody was tackled to the ground, his head slammed against a rock dazing him.

Ripslinger was all but thrown into the transit cart, gas seeped in knocking him unconscious.

Brody was tied up dazed, glancing upwards at the sky. He felt dizzy, his head swam.

They threw him in the back of a cart as they sped off.

When Brody came to, he found himself tied still as he lifted himself up. He swallowed hard seeing Ripslinger also coming to the plane attached to restraints to keep him from moving. "W-what's the meaning of this!?"

The plane's engine roared as he too started to question what was going on. "For Flying out loud you humans are IDIOTS! ALL OF YOU!"

The voice of his boss sent chills down Brody's mind. "You are the one who should be an 'idiot' Ripslinger...And Professor Hayes...I thought we could trust you with a very simple task." His face was grim.

The scientist swallowed hard starting to shake. "I'm sorry...I'm sorry!"

They laughed in his face. He winced as one of his co-workers kicked him hard in the ribs letting out a gasp.

"You think we're not gonna punish you!?"

Brody felt himself go pale. He knew what the threat was.

It was then he realized he had electrodes all over him…..Connecting to their device.

_OH GOD!  
They're…_

_THEY'RE REALLY GONNA DO IT!_

"Now...We could forgive if you told us where." His boss lifted Brody's head up to look into the man's eyes.

Brody spat in his face. "I'd rather be changed!" He snarled.

The head of HEAMIC scowled and dropped him. "...Begin."

That day...Two screams of agony and horror filled the air. One of an ex-champion...The other of man lead astray.

When it was over, their forms were reversed. Ripslinger groggily lifted himself up trying to keep balanced as he looked at himself in horror.

_They….They made me one of THEM!_

Brody groaned as he looked around finding himself seeing everything differently...It was all smaller now.

He took a glance at himself in the metallic walls and felt a chill of fear go through him.

Looking back at him wasn't the form he was born with...Not the dark haired scientist whose son inherited his eerie green eyes.

The eyes that now looked back at him from the body of a Cropduster.

_No…._

NO!

"NO!"


	13. Chapter 12: Andy vs Rip

-Brody-

There wasn't much two sore people could do, be it a machine-to-human who couldn't walk, but could whine like there was no tomorrow and a plane who couldn't fly.

They left the loud mouth somewhere… Likely near the territory I was from as there was talk of breaking his spirit and ego.

For me...They siphoned out whatever fuel I had leaving me just enough to stay awake but exhausted… And just left me there.

"Rust over… Become a statue."

Becoming a statue could very well be true. I was exhausted, and everything hurt.

_This is how Dusty felt… How Dottie felt… Lightning… All of them…_

_This is what I did to them…_

I sighed looking around I was pretty much stuck. I couldn't figure out for the life of me how to move… and I was really tired, my fuel intake was low… It was tiring.

I didn't know that it could mean this form of exhaustion.

"I guess here's better than no where…" I muttered closing my eyes. Maybe rest would help...It had to…

I hoped…

-Andy-

It had been awhile since I was able to ride my bike. I finally got it back after loaning it to someone who had to do his paper route.

I preferred riding my horse, or just plain walking, but there was something to be said about going as fast as my legs could manage and just gliding along the road.

I sighed in content looking around, it was a quiet day for once. And since the race had been canceled we had started digging up the soil to start planting again.

I road by where it was happening, ducking narrowly getting hit with a piece of asphalt. "HEY WATCH IT!"

"Oh go to heck!"

Of course… Not everyone was too happy about getting to work. I shook my head and kept riding, deciding to go around to Grandpa's property.

It was quiet around there...Until I heard my dog barking. I sighed getting off my bike. "Theo, what's the matter?" I asked kneeling next to him, following his gaze.

He was growling at someone or something in the rows, hunched forward snarling up a storm.

I gulped and picked up a stick silently wishing I had a gun right now as I crept in.

There was someone lying on their side in the field, wearing green and black clothes with flames on it.

"Uh...You okay-"

Whoever it was grabbed one of my ankles and pulled hard. "WAH!"

THUD!  
SMACK!  
"Augh!" The guy held his head after I cracked him over it with the stick.

"You're nuts!" I yelled, backing up. He growled glaring at me.

"You stupid human!"

_Wait…_ "...Don't tell me…"

SMACK!

"OW!" Now it was my own turn to hold my own head. Whoever he was, he was strong enough to make me reel back a little.

The guy growled.

I stood up… As he attempted to, falling back on his behind.

I sighed rubbing my head. "Play nice or I won't help you walk. What kind of Machine were ya?" I asked, keeping a slight distance.

Honestly, I wouldn't put it past this guy to try biting.

"You… Honestly don't recognize the paint job?" He asked sounding insulted.

"I don't watch races, that's my sister's job not mine. I'd guess you were a green fire truck." I smirked.

He growled. "I'm RIPSLINGER, the three time Wings Around the Globe champion! Only reason I'm not a FOURTH time champ is because of...Of an idiot!"

Oh… I knew him now.

I knew the story.

We weren't stupid, Dusty told us about him. I gave him a look, shoving my hands in my pockets.

_I'm not helping him… He tried to kill my friend…_

I can only forgive so much…

"Don't give me that look!"

"Look… I'll help ya back to my house… But try anything funny and Theo gets to bite you."

To say I was happy to help Ripslinger of all people would be a lie. But I'd be a hypocrite if I didn't at least attempt to.

I couldn't shake the weird feeling I got though every time he looked at me.

Like he knew me from somewhere.

Maybe it was just his hatred for humans since it seems he was disgusted to even be seen with me.

-N/A-

Dusty was by himself practicing, trying to re-master some of his technique's.

_Getting a little sloppy...Skip would KILL me.._ He thought as he performed a barrel roll. He had gotten a little out of practice and he figured it was high time to re-learn some thing's.

If Skipper found out he knew he was in for it.

_Alright barrel roll is at least back to normal… Now… G-vertical turn.._ He quickly weaved through the tree's performing the turn with ease.

Only to halt as he saw something on the ground below.

_What in the world…?_

Flying in for a closer look he stopped short. There in the middle of the woods was a cropduster, with a blue and white paintjob resting.

"Another cropduster?" He landed and approached the plane with caution.

The plane opened his eyes and tried to back away but not getting far. "S-stay back..."

"Easy now…" Dusty held up his hands. "I'm not gonna hurt ya..."

_You would if you knew who I really was…_

"...Just stay back… Please.."

"Let me help you..." Dusty said making his way over. "What happened?"

"...Low on fuel...Very low.." The plane murmured glancing away.

"Well let me get you some then… I'll be right back." He smiled before turning to take off.

"... You honestly don't recognize anything?"

"Huh?" Dusty turned around. He felt a little confused. "What do you mean by that?" _The voice though...That does sound familiar…_

The plane cringed, a look of shame crossing his features.

_Wait a second… _He knew that look… And knew two people who pulled it off quite easily when caught doing something by Sarah Hayes.

No way… Dusty's eyes went wide as it clicked. "B-Brody…?!" He took a step back. He couldn't believe it.

But now that he made the connection he could see the similarities between the researcher and the plane before him.

The blue paint was the same color as the shirts he wore. The paint on his propeller the same color as his and Sarah's wedding rings. And the eyes were biggest dead ringer.

_But….Why him?_

But that look he's giving me…

Dusty shook his head. "Brody… What… did they do to you?" He asked running a hand through his hair.

"...The opposite of what was done to you..." He murmured.

Dusty swallowed hard. "Then… You…."

"... Yes… I was with them…"

"...Do you think I'm a monster too?" The racer looked at him trying his best to keep calm. "Do you think I should be dead..?"

"No! I…" Brody sighed. "I was a fool… I thought… No… I guess I don't have the excuse of thought since I wasn't thinking. I just… wanted what I thought was best." He tried to explain.

It sounded as bad out in the air as it did in his head. He regretted what he had done. "I'm so sorry… I'm so sorry Dusty.."

_Well...It's no use being mad at him...He's already been punished for what he did to me…_ Dusty thought running a hand through his hair letting out a long sigh. "You… didn't realize how bad it actually was huh?"

"I… I have no excuses…You can leave me here if you want… I understand." Brody sighed closing his eyes, feeling ashamed of everything he had done. He wished he had never come across HEAMIC in the first place.

"Now don't assume that!" Dusty snapped. "What you did was awful, but I wouldn't wish it on my worst enemy! And it… It wouldn't be right to leave you here. I'm a Jolly Wrench for goodness sake… I don't do that..." He broke off into a sigh. "I'll get you fuel and some oil. Then we'll think of where to go from there… Alright?"

"... Alright...Thank you."

Dusty nodded and took off.

An hour or so later they came to an agreement. Dusty would show Brody how to control his plane form and show him how to fly. And Brody would remain hidden.

"I just can't face them...My kids probably hate me anyway… and Sarah… Goodness, I can't even imagine."

_You have no idea how hard this secret is gonna be…_ Dusty thought after it was agreed upon but he would at least give the man his privacy. He didn't like it but he would live.

_This..Is probably gonna take awhile…_

-Human territory-

Andy decided he didn't like Ripslinger when he had heard about him during one of the breaks Dusty had before all of this had gone to heck. He didn't like the attitude he heard of and he didn't like what he had done.

Now that he was face to face with the former champion, he decided he REALLY didn't like him.

He was rude, kept giving him dirty looks and seemed to have nothing to provide but complaints. Even when he was able to walk unaided he still acted this way.

_I swear he is lucky grandpa didn't find him first…_ Andy thought biting back a growl. "Do you...Ever stop whining?" He asked gritting his teeth.

Rip gave him another dirty look. "I'm not whining...I'm complaining Farm Boy."

_Oh that is it…_ "Okay listen here!" Andy came to a stop and lunged forward grabbing the front of Rip's jacket yanking him a little closer. "You have ten seconds to shut up before I make ya! You've been whining, giving me dirty looks and acting like a pest since I found ya! WHAT DID I DO!?"

Rip growled and shoved him back. "Get your hands off of me! Your kind did this to me!"

"Oh don't lump me in with those jerks!"

"Oh yeah!? ONE LOOKED JUST LIKE YOU!"

Andy went silent hearing that. "...What?" He asked after a moment.

"One...Looked...Just...Like...You." The former champion glared. "Same eyes...Same hair...Same skin.."

_...No...There's...No…_ "Liar…" He muttered. "Your a liar…"

"Oh am I!?"

"JUST SHUT UP!" Andy shoved Rip back into the building they were next to. "You walk in here like you own the freakin' world! YOU KNOW NOTHING!" He yelled. "You don't know me...You don't know my dad!"

Rip growled headbutting him as the boy yelped. "Oh I think I know enough. You're just like him!"

SMACK!

His head snapped to the side before he snarled. "Did you just…"  
Andy smirked taking a step back. "Slapped you? Yep.."

Ripslinger started moving towards him. "You are gonna pay for that."

The teenager took off running as he gave chase. "You're slow!"  
"SHUT UP!"

_No... He's a liar... My dad may have turned into a jerk... But... He's harmless…_

He has to be…

He knows that line. He knows how dangerous that could be… How dangerous it could be for us all…


	14. Chapter 13: It's hard

A couple of weeks had gone by since both incidents. Dusty would disappear for hours at a time to give Brody fuel and oil. As well as teach him.

Sarah, after finding out that her son had gotten into a fight with Ripslinger, made it clear that anyone who threatened her children were not welcomed.

Her father was more than happy to take him in. "I can't tell ya how hard it is to spread mulch and manure over the crops some days!" He had exclaimed.

Ripslinger had little say in this matter as he learned very quickly running his mouth got a gun trained on his head.

_A farmer...They turned me into one of them!_

As for Andy he had started to go off by himself as well but for other reasons. The idea that was stuck in his head had him going out to figure out hunting techniques...How to shoot a gun. He didn't need to ask for permission to use the guns. If his grandson wanted them his grandfather was happy to oblige.

_My dad could get us all killed…_ He thought one of these afternoons taking aim at a makeshift target and pulled the trigger moving to the side to avoid a ricochet.

_I mean...If Rip was even telling the truth…_ He snapped back the barrel of the gun to get rid of the empty shells before taking aim again.

He leaned into it trying to remember how his grandfather did it. _Alright...Lean into the gun...Squeeze the trigger…_ He let out a low breath before doing so.

BANG!

Bulls eye.

_If something happens I have to protect them...All of them. I..I can't let anyone else get hurt._

_If something happened to mom or Olivia...To Maya...Dusty..Dottie...Grandma and grandpa...Everyone…I would never forgive myself…_

He fired off another shot missing this time. He swore a little under his breath. "Stupid thing... Pulling to the right…"

_But... Why would dad do it? He knows...Or I thought he knew the line…_ He felt wetness on his face. He ran his hand across his cheek and looked. _No blood…. _

Andy growled a little and threw down the weapon. He couldn't believe it...He was so upset he was crying over it.

_Great use of time Andy...Crying over something you might not even be able to stop!_ He leaned back against a tree sliding down to meet the dirt bringing his knee's up to his chest.

_What am I gonna do…?_

He heard a twig snap, his head came back up as he tried to grab the gun, but it just slipped from his fingers. He didn't realize he was shaking until he had tried a second time.

"Andy..?"

_Huh? _ He looked up to find Dusty looking at him with concern. "Wh-what?" He asked quietly.

"Andy...What's wrong?" The cropduster made his way over to his friend kneeling to his level. "You hurt?"

"No…" He looked away rubbing at his eyes quickly. "I'm... I'm fine!"

Dusty sighed. _Swore I would never use this on someone but…_ "Volo Pro Veritas.."

"Huh?"

"It means I Fly for Truth...You're lying to me Andy. I can see it and I know you well enough." He said, laying a hand on his shoulder.

Andy sighed, looking at him. Dusty winced a little, he looked exhausted. He had dark circles under his eyes and he looked as if he hadn't eaten that day either.

"Goodness… What have you been doing to yourself?"

"... You wouldn't understand..." He mumbled shrugging his hand off. "... You wouldn't…" His voice cracked.

"Andy... Calm down..."

They sat like this for awhile, Dusty gradually getting Andy calm enough so he could talk. What he heard worried him and disturbed him.

The teen was terrified his family would be killed if what Ripslinger claimed was true. As much as Dusty wanted to confirm it was, he also knew that right now Andy was close enough that, confirmation would likely send him over the edge. "It's not gonna happen… I promise…" He assured, him bringing an arm around his shoulders.

Andy went quiet curling up a little. "...Thanks Dusty… Sorry I kind of went postal on ya…"

"Don't be...We all have our days.." He gave him a small smile that Andy returned.

But it didn't last long as he sighed. "I don't know what I'm gonna do… I can't keep living like this… I mean… I'm the man of the house now… I used to think I was such a hot shot when Dad had to go do his work and left me in charge… But now… I… I don't know…" He ran a hand through his hair. "I want things to change…"

"Then be that person to change things then." He said helping the boy to his feet. "Tell me… What kind of world do you want to grow up in? What kind of world do you want Olivia to grow up in?" Dusty asked crossing his arms, giving him a challenging look.

Andy shoved his hands in his pockets as he mulled over the question before he began to speak.

"I want a world… Where this place." He waved a hand around gesturing to the townsend that was on the opposite end of the property. "Doesn't have to be our only option… I want to live in the towns...Or the cities… I want Olivia to have that choice. I want us to be able to live together… And work together." Andy explained, slowly voice growing confident the more he spoke.

"I want to live in a human territory free world!"

Dusty clapped him on the shoulder. "Then start the revolution!" He grinned.

Andy's eyes went a little wide. "You...Think I can?"  
"Go by the name Hero Andy!" He nodded. "Take back control…"

The boy nodded and gave a determined look. "I gotta make a change."  
"Straight to the top you're on your way!" Dusty picked him up flying upwards. "You were meant for so much more!"

Andy laughed hanging on, the first time he had laughed in awhile. "And I found a dream worth fighting for!"

"And nothing can stop you."

"Nothing can stop me now!"

The two friends broke off into laughter. "All I need is the horizon!"

"Courage to keep trying!"

"Awakened and I feel so alive!"

"Today you gotta make a change! Straight to the top you're on your way!"

"I was meant for so much more!"

"And you found a dream worth fighting for!" Dusty came in for a landing, as Andy sprung away climbing onto a large rock that gave him a better view of the area.

"And nothing can stop me… NOTHING CAN STOP ME NOW!"

The sound echoed across the property. Andy closed his eyes feeling the wind pick up and blow his hair around. "...Thanks Dusty… For everything." He smiled.

Dusty ruffled his hair. "Anything for a friend…"

"Heh… Last one to the house has to switch shifts with Rip!"

"You're on!"

Both though they acted as if they had been kidding around knew that it wasn't them goofing around. Not just Dusty trying to cheer Andy up.

That had been a promise.

Andy made a choice that day.

He was going to make a change in the world. Even if it killed him.

_I will...I have to-_

At that moment he collided with someone as both let out yelps as they collided with the pavement. "Ooow!" The person he collided with, a girl yelped. "That hurt!"

"Sorry." Andy looked up before he fell silent this time turning a bright red.

_I am SO stupid…._

Maya West looked at him with annoyance before realizing who she rammed into.

"Andy!"

The boy quickly got up and helped her back up. "Oh my gosh it's so good to see you!" He smiled. "Ehehe… Sorry for ramming into you."

Maya giggled. "No worries… But I owe you one of these." She hugged him.

Andy hugged her back. _Aww man... I like hugs as much as the next guy but I was hoping for a kiss on the cheek…_

Maya was just happy to have run into the boy. She had been looking forward to seeing him in person and being around him for awhile. "How've you been? Oh gosh you look exhausted!" She pulled back cupping his cheek in one of her hands. "You feel warm too...Your face is all red." She noted a small frown on her face. "You sick?"

Andy shook his head quickly. "N-no! I'm fine! Just tired is all!" He said quickly.

He noticed a guy looking at them and he gave him a dirty look. "You need somethin'?"  
"Not with that attitude." The young man replied.

"Andy! Be nice he's a friend!" Maya hissed.

"Wait…He's-" Andy started but didn't get to finish.

His sister finished for him as she glomped him around the legs. "LIGHTNING MCQUEEN!"

The racer grinned patting her head. "Aww… She's cute."

Dusty came in for a landing wondering what the commotion was. "Ah...They got you too huh?" He asked.

Lightning looked the other racer over. "... Lemme guess… Dusty Crophopper?"

"Yep…"

As for the humans they gave looks of confusion. "I was sure they would make a bigger deal out of meeting one another." Maya whispered to Andy.

"I thought Dusty would hate him." Andy whispered back.

"...Why?"

"We got his rival weeding our field, and they can't stand each other."

But "hate" wasn't what was going on. The two had started talking and seemed to be getting along.

"Come on… Let's head back to my place… I get the feeling this is gonna be a long night." Andy scratched his head as he lead the group back to the house. "Name's Andy Hayes that's Olivia."

"And I'm Maya…" Maya smiled.

Dusty grinned. "Nice to meet ya… Andy's told me a lot about you.." He felt a glare on his head from the teenager. "All good things."

Andy cleared his throat. "Ahem!"  
Maya rolled her eyes. "Cute."

"C-cute?"

She grinned. "Cute."

-Andy-

Once we got to the house it was questions, answers and more questions.

Dusty seemed uncomfortable, but he put his two cents in, and kept Olivia busy since she really wasn't apart of this and she didn't need to be. She just curled up in his arms and fell asleep after awhile.

Lightning explained that they had been calling the Machines a mistake and that they were attempting to 'correct' it.

Dottie didn't want to talk about what had been done to her except mentioning what we knew...They seemed to delight in also seeing suffering and pain.

"They changed a lot of folks...To be honest we're lucky Doc didn't get snatched up. That change could kill him." Lightning sighed, crossing his arms.

I raised an eyebrow. 'Doc?"

Maya touched my arm. "The Hudson Hornet."

"..Oh…" I pretended to know who that was, I was NOT a racing fan, so I didn't know who that was. "Alright so…" I looked at the list on the kitchen table and sighed. "...This is a crap ton of people…And who the heck is Francesco Bernoulli?"

"Racing rival of mine, a competitor in the World Grand Prix, he also is EXTREMELY annoying." Lightning pinched the bridge of his nose, as if fighting off a headache. "Swear if he didn't shut up about his shorts…"

Someone choked on their water, I didn't look up to see who it was but it was a funny mental image. "He's human… And all he has to whine about is his PANTS!?"

"He's very vain." The red-clad racer shrugged. "There was an attempt on my friend Mater but his partner, Holly, intervened and shocked them… Just enough to knock them out…" He added quickly.

I sighed and added it to the list of incidents.

"I told Ishani to go back to India last time I spoke to her." Dusty spoke up. "I… I just don't want her to suffer. She's still her real self, but I haven't heard from her since hearing she landed in India."

There were three lists in total. The ones who had been changed, the ones who had almost been taken but found a way to fight back and the possible targets who had yet to be accounted for.

"...They had a stockade of Machines…" Dottie murmured. "... It was like we were being sent to the slaughter.."

Dusty squeezed her shoulder as she leaned into him a little. If I didn't know that they were more best friend/sibling, I would have teased him about having two girlfriends.

"I'm sorry you had to go through that.." I ran a hand through my hair. "So...We got all this info… I just… Don't know right now what the next move could be…" I sighed. "Sorry… For now we should get some rest… And sorry but not everyone can sleep in this house, we only got a few rooms and Dottie's already claimed the couch."

Agreeing to come up with a better plan tomorrow seemed better than standing around trying to think. This was a lot harder than I thought it would be. I sunk into the couch next to my friends and sibling curling up on the opposite end.

"Tired?" Dottie asked her voice concerned. I didn't have to look at her to know it.

"Exhausted…"

"Go get some sleep.." Dusty said softly, trying not to wake up Olivia. I sighed getting up and held my arms out.

Dusty handed her over carefully. "You two need it."

"Thanks..." I mumbled and as soon as Olivia hit the mattress… I wound up next to her passing right out.


	15. Chapter 14: Reunion

-Chapter 14-

Olivia had decided to ride her bike around while the 'adults' talked. She didn't want to hear about their battle plans. She loved her friends, especially her 'second big brother' but a lot of what they spoke about went right over the seven year old's head.

She wasn't as naive as they thought, she was but she knew when to let them be alone.

'_Sides I get to ride alone now…_Olivia thought as she got on, shoving off pedaling as hard as she could. She was wobbly though and fell right to the ground with a small yelp.

"Ow!"

Unbeknownst to her, someone was watching and winced, wishing he could pick his daughter up. Brody knew what she was trying to do, trying to ride her bike without the training wheels. He watched Olivia pick herself up, dusting herself off, ignoring the scrape on her face she got as a reward.

The little girl growled a little and set her bike back up. "I'm gonna do this… Even if it takes me all week.." She said aloud, believing she was alone. Olivia got back up and tried again, going in a shaky circle before eventually hitting the ground again.

This time she did cry a little when she banged her knee on a rock. Brody sighed to himself. _Poor thing...Come on Olive you can do it…_He silently urged as she calmed down and kept trying.

That's how a majority of the afternoon went, Olivia trying and getting better her father silently cheering on.

It was when Olivia was taking a break, holding the locket she was given that it happened.

Someone approached the little girl. "Hey kid…"

She looked up and gulped a bit. "Uh… Hi?"

"You got something I want."

Brody watched the exchange, concerned. _I recognize them...They better stay away from her…_

When Olivia protested the man slapped her hard as she let out a scream. "LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"Give me the necklace!"

"NO!"

Before he could strike again Brody came charging out from where he was, engine roaring, propeller spinning. "STAY AWAY FROM HER!" He snarled. Another hiding in the bushes jumped out starting to back up.

"He has control!?" They whispered to their comrade. The one who had slapped Olivia nodded keeping quiet.

Brody growled keeping himself between them and his daughter.

Olivia was shaking like a leaf, but she recognized the voice. She knew that voice anywhere.

"Get out… NOW!' He yelled charging.

They took off running. Brody waited until he couldn't hear them anymore to stop gunning the engine. He snorted a bit. "Good riddance."

"Daddy?" He froze when he heard that. If he had a heart still it would've skipped a beat. Brody slowly turned to find Olivia staring at him in wonder and curiosity.

Brody sighed as he felt shame creep up. This wasn't how he wanted her to find out. This wasn't how he wanted her to see him.

"...Olive…" He murmured looking away. This was humiliating.

He was surprised when he felt a pair of arms wrap themselves around his wing. "Daddy!" Olivia repeated tears running down her face. She had missed her father fiercely.

Brody felt tears sting his own eyes. "Olive… Oh my baby girl…"

She climbed up onto the wing and cuddled into his side like she had done many a time before when Dusty was still a plane. "Daddy… I missed you…"

"I missed you too sweetie…" Brody nuzzled a little being as gentle as he could. _I wish I had arms again… I want to hug her but I can't… And giving her a kiss on the head is out of the question...I could bite her head off…_He shuddered at the thought.

Olivia was quiet for a moment just savoring the fact she had her father back. But now there was another question.

What happened to him?

Brody himself hoped she wouldn't ask, but he didn't hold out on it. Olivia was a naturally curious little girl. "Daddy? ...How come you're like how Dusty used to be?" She asked, seeing him cringe a bit at the mention of the air racer's name.

"Because…" He sighed closing his eyes. "...Because your daddy did something very, very bad little one… I did something very cruel…"

She gulped a bit but put her arms around her father as best as she could. "Did you mean to do it?" She asked softly.

Brody opened his eyes, a look of remorse in them. Did he mean to do it? At one point, he just wanted a better job, a chance to understand it all better. A chance to change the world for his kids. "... I just...Thought what I was doing was right. But I was wrong Olive… I was very wrong.."

She frowned and kissed his engine's hood, feeling awful for him. _Oh Daddy…._ "Did you want to do bad things?"

"No… Never… I just… I got blinded.."

"Then don't be really upset… I think you got punished enough." She murmured. Brody sighed giving his daughter a light nuzzle.

"Oh Olive…"

"You should come home…"

"I can't… Andy… He hates me… Sarah…" He sighed thinking of his wife, tears pricking his eyes. "... I… I can't face her looking like this..." Brody closed his eyes.

"Daddy." There was a small knock on his metal as they opened. Olivia was looking at him with a rare serious look.

"You love mommy right?" She asked.

"I do… I love her very much."

"And you love Andy right?"

"Yes… I love all of you very much.."

"Then they won't be mad or upset… I think they'll be more worried… Mommy really needs you… and Andy needs you too… He almost hurt himself.."

Brody went quiet mulling over this. "... Can you bring her here honey?"

Olivia grinned nodding. "Yep! Be back soon!" She hopped down and grabbed her bike.

She rode out faster than she had been riding before.

_Sarah…._

Sarah Hayes sighed as her daughter guided her through the brush. She was tired. She had to pull apart another fight Andy somehow got into and for once in a week it wasn't with Ripslinger.

It was with a boy Andy had been friends with since he was little. The reason? He had been called a Machine and the fight broke out.

"Honey, what is it you wanted me to-" She stopped short as Olivia came to a stop.

She could see him, a light blue and white Cropduster with eerie green eyes.

Brody came a little closer.

Olivia pulled her mother's hand bringing her over. "Mommy… It's him.."

Sarah covered her mouth trying to stifle a small gasp.

"... Hello Sarah…" Brody said softly.

She felt tears well up in her eyes. "Brody…" Her voice cracked, she could hardly believe it. Her husband was here before her.

_I've missed him so much it hurts…_

_And this is what's become of him?_She thought looking him over.

Brody swallowed hard. "Sarah… I'm sorry.."

"No.. I… I…" She threw her arms around him, tears freely falling. "Oh Brody…" She sobbed. "I'm… I'm sorry… I'm so sorry!" She cried.

Brody looked at her, wishing he could hold her close. Tears welled up in his eyes as he tried to bite back his own sob that threatened to come out. "Sarah… Oh please don't cry…" He said softly to her, giving her a gentle nuzzle.

Sarah cried harder kissing his hood. "Brody… It's really you.."

"Yes… I'm here… It's okay… Please don't cry Sarah.."

After a short time she began to calm down, her husband whispering reassurances the entire time. When she was calm again she didn't move however keeping where she was, laying her head on the warm metal.

"I love you…" She murmured. "I love you so much…I never stopped…"

"I love you too Sarah… My beloved wife.." He whispered, closing his eyes savoring the moment. Feeling her warmth.

"Still so warm…"

"Careful.. .Some parts are hot as irons…" He cautioned her.

She nodded opening her eyes. "What happened to you…?"

Olivia had come back over to her parents wiping her eyes off quickly. She climbed up onto one of her father's wings cuddling into his side. Sarah smiled a little at her daughter.

"Well… It's a long story…"

"We both got time."

"Alright… It started when..." And so Brody began to tell his story. Of how he had been approached by HEAMIC, of the machine… It all added up to what the Machines turned humans had said.

"But I never told them about the gifts the machines still carry with them. Their strengths, the ability to become faster than a cheetah in the case of race cars, for planes, it's their flight…"

"And fork lifts like Dottie?" Olivia asked softly.

"They need longer to adjust to their bodies, but they can be as strong as a human if not stronger and their vast intelligence is still there… As well as the skills they learned… Be it medical or mechanical." He explained. "They can be as skilled as our doctors if not more so. Their minds have virtually no limitations."

"But it made her sick… She was so ill..." Sarah murmured.

"It was a side effect of shock… I couldn't do it anymore Sarah … I... I couldn't take it anymore!" Brody cringed as the memories echoed back, of the countless screams, of the weakened bodies hitting the floor, of the looks of fear and shock. "I… I had no excuse. I deserve this form.."

"Hey…" Sarah leaned up looking into his eyes. "You screwed up… But you had good intentions… And I'm sorry you got hurt… But this just means we have to try harder to find them and beat them." She said seriously.

"You're right… You're completely right …"

"Now… Are you coming home?"

He looked away. "... If you'll have me ...I'm not sure how useful I'd be."

"Andy still needs his dad around… And Olivia still needs her dad ...And …" She got a little choked up again. "I need you."

He hated seeing his wife hurting like that. "Alright… You win .." He smiled.

"I'm coming home."


End file.
